


No One Said Loving Slytherins Would Be Easy

by TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy x OC - Freeform, Eventual Drarry, F/M, George Weasley x OC - Freeform, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Pansmione - Freeform, Parent Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, Severus is Harry's uncle, Severus x OC | Married, his wife is Harry's maternal aunt Iris Evans who's an oc, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02/pseuds/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02
Summary: In Chapter 2 there's is a little bit of violence just a head up. Draco Malfoy x OC. Eventual Drarry. George Weasley x OC. Severus Snape x OC. family!Snape dad!Snape uncle!Snape. Set in an AU. Luna Snape, the daughter of Iris and Severus Snape has been best friends with Draco Malfoy for a long time. She's crushing on him and doesn't know that he likes her. Eventually, Draco discovers that he's bisexual and that he's crushing on a certain Gryffindor. He doesn't want to break Luna's heart but doesn't know what to do. What will he do? George Weasley has been a good friend of Luna's for a long time but he loves her but she's in love with and dating Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's ferret. How will this quartet of unlikely friends fare when the Yule Ball, Triwizard Tournament, Hogsmeade and other obstacles get in their way?





	1. Miss Luna Snape

**Chapter 1: Miss Luna Snape**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. This is a new story about my OC Luna Snape who is the daughter of Severus Snape and my other OC Iris Snape. This will eventually be Drarry and George Weasley x OC. I hope you enjoy and please comment and bookmark!**

 

There is a girl that attended Hogwarts and was a Slytherin that you don't know about. She tended to be in the library a lot and adored her books. One might say that she was the Remus Lupin of Slytherin house. She was a shy, book-smart, short girl with her mother's emerald green eyes, a rounded face with high cheekbones and her father's nose.

 

Many knew her for being the quiet daughter of the Herbology and Potions Professors – Iris Snape and Severus Snape. Luna Eileen Snape was a strange girl in a strange world. A Half-Blood witch who was sorted into Slytherin under the watchful dark eyes of her father, Severus. Oh yes, you read that right,  _Severus Snape_  was her father. Her mother was Iris Snape, nee Evans. Her cousin was Harry James Potter – the Chosen One. She and Harry didn't get on much, as one may think. Considering who her father was well, it's understandable. But Luna wasn't much like her dear old dad. She was sweet, honest, a bit blunt, shy, mischievous, sometimes cheeky and often sarcastic. Alright, in reference to sarcasm and biting remarks she is her father's daughter, I suppose.

 

Anyways, the young witch would be turning eleven soon; being born on the 10th of October 1979. Her aunt and uncle Lily and James Potter’s deaths had broken her parent’s hearts as Iris’ favourite sister and Severus’ oldest friend had died that night. This Luna Eileen  Snape's story.

Luna’s mother, the sister of the infamous Lily Potter, was happy to be married to her loving husband, Severus Snape. Luna’s cousin, Harry, but you know her cousin’s story very well, don’t you?

 

Luna was proud to be a Snape, and would quickly use her growing silver tongue to shoot down anyone who claimed that she belonged in Hufflepuff due to her mother or the terrible people who had asked her if she had been born off of a love potion. Luna was also in Slytherin house which is ironic. It’s also really strange because her best friend is none other than Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. By the way, Luna’s friends (mainly just Draco, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins Fred and George Weasley who are Luna’s best friends apart from Draco. But mainly of course, her father) call her by the fond nicknames; ‘The Half Blood Princess’ because she is a Half Blood witch, or Moonbeam or Moonflower as her name is the Latin translation for moon, but her middle name is Eileen which is after her grandmother on her father’s side who was a key influence to her childhood. Severus, who was a noble double agent for Dumbledore even though his wife was constantly worried sick about him. They had obviously lied about Iris Snape’s blood status in order for her to be spared. Severus had a Fideulus Charm around his house in Spinner’s End and kept his teaching quarters warded tighter than Azkaban in case of his family being used against him.

 

Dumbledore who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time. Luna was living in Muggle England to avoid the Headmaster knowing that she existed, Headmaster Dumbledore still doesn't know that Luna exists and she doesn't think that her father wants him to know until she is eleven. That way,s she would be less impressionable and Severus would be there to protect her should the Headmaster try anything. At the moment, our young moon flower is ten years old. Dumbledore still has no idea that Luna exists. It’s weird considering he is her secondary godfather should anything happen to her first godfather; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Luna is about ten years old now and next year, she shall hopefully be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

When being tucked into bed one night by her doting dark- haired father while her mother was downstairs cleaning, the young Potions protégé asked, “Daddy? Do you think I’ll be in Slytherin?” Severus smiled fondly at his pride and joy, his only child, the daughter of he and his love as he answered his daughter, “Even if you aren’t that will be alright with me, Luna. Just remember; you are a Snape. All of your family has been in Slytherin, save for your mother that is.” The young witch was curious as she questioned further in a worried tone, “Very well, Daddy. But what if I’m in Gryffindor like my cousin? Draco should hate me if I am. I couldn’t stand to lose him, Papa!” Severus calmed his only child with a warm hug, tugging the forest green duvet up to her chin as he answered her, “Luna, your aunt was in Gryffindor and she was the most kind woman, apart from your mother, that I have ever met. As for Draco, he could never hate you, my moon flower. You and I both know that.” Luna smiled at her father and bid him goodnight, “’Night Papa. Sleep well. Tell Mum I said ‘Night.” Severus kissed his daughter’s forehead as he whispered, “Goodnight my moon flower. Of course, I will. May Merlin watch over you.” The Potions Master went downstairs to brew coffee after this, being greeted by his wife. “Sev, is Luna alright?” Severus hugged her close, kissing her forehead as he replied, “She just drifted off there. We were nervous about Gryffindor, poor thing. I won’t be the slightest bit surprised if she turns out to be Hufflepuff, like you, my honeybadger.” She blushed and giggled, “After all these years, you’re still such a charmer, my Half Blood Prince.” She replied teasing him fondly. He replied happily, “And you’re still as sweet as they come, my Hufflepuff Princess.” She laughed as they magically turned the lights off and warded the house with a few spells before going to bed.

 

Before anyone knew what was happening, it was the morning. Luna, being an early riser – like her mother but despising mornings – like her father, was up at seven o’clock. She knew that her father woke at six, due to habits from Hogwarts. She went to the bathroom down the hall and washed, picking out her clothes for the day. She brushed her hair, plaiting the long deep red mass of curls into a hasty braid. She quickly chose a pair of black jeans and a pale grey and black striped t-shirt, proper unmentionables, with her black leather ballet flats to wear. She dressed quickly as she slipped on her shoes just before going downstairs. “Good morning, Father, Mum. Have you slept well?” she greeted her parents merrily with a smile. Severus couldn’t help but smile back at her, her infectious cheer was too much for him to resist, as well as his wife’s happiness from the kitchen. He answered her, “Well, thank you my moon flower. And you? Your mother is in the kitchen waiting for you.” Luna smiled as she answered, “Yes thank you, Papa. Wonderfully. I’ll go and see her right now. Has the post come yet?” Luna was anxious every morning the post owl came with their post, just in case her Hogwarts letter was in it’s talons. Severus chuckled lightly at his daughter’s adorable ways which she inherited from her mother. He reassuringly told her, looking into her wonderful green eyes that were just like her mother’s, “No Luna, not yet. It won’t be long now, moon flower.” Luna smiled at her kind father and hugged him close. “Luna?” her mother called from the kitchen. “Coming mum!” she replied happily, bounding into the kitchen with a smile. Iris hugged her daughter and walked back into the kitchen with tea and toast for the trio. The family of three ate their toast and drank their tea in relative silence and amicable chatter after that.

 

Iris went back to kitchen to check on the cinnamon rolls she’d been baking. A little while later, there was a knock to the door. Luna rose, to answer the door just before telling her father with a smile, “I’ll get it, Papa. It’s probably just Draco come to play with me.” The young half vampire was right, at the door was her best friend, Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in black fitted trousers, a casual but obviously rather expensive button-up shirt, a black waistcoat and leather shoes. His pale blond hair was slicked back onto his head with Sleakeasy’s Hair Potion. The young Malfoy nodded his head to his best friend as he greeted her, “Good morning, Luna. How are you? Can you come and play?” Luna smiled at him. She shyly welcomed her best friend back with a short hug as she greeted him, “Hello Draco. I’m well thank you. And you? I’m not sure, but won’t you come inside for some tea and I’ll ask my parents?” The young Malfoy smirked at her as he thanked her and walked inside to the kitchen where he found his godfather finishing what was more than likely, a cup of coffee as he read the morning paper, _The Daily Prophet_. “Good morning Draco. I take it you’ve come to ask if you and Luna may go and disappear for a few hours?” Severus asked his godson happily behind the newspaper that only held propaganda for the ‘Light’ wizards and witches. Luna was happy to be off with her best friend, but like her father; Draco Malfoy was much more than a friend to her. He was her love, her best friend and the only man she really loved. Iris came into the front room and hugged her godson, “My, Draco – how you’ve grown. Such a little gentleman. Are you and Luna off to play?” Iris observed and asked with a knowning smile. “Yes, Mrs Snape. We’re going to play in the field we usually go to.” Draco answered, blushing. Iris smiled, “Draco, I’m your godmother, it’s alright to call me ‘Iris’, you know dear.” she told him happily. He smiled, “Thank you, …Iris.” he replied bashfully. “No problem, little dragon. Off you pop now. Moonbeam, you need a jacket if you’re going out there, love.” Iris replied and told her daughter. Luna smiled as she replied, “Yes, mum.” And went under the stairs to get her coat which was a woollen charcoal grey peacoat. She put on her father’s old Slytherin scarf to keep her warm. She went back into the kitchen and within a few moments, they disappeared off to the clearing in Spinner’s End where Luna’s parents used to meet and talk together.

 

As they talked about this and that while lying down on the velvety green grass, Draco smiled at his best friend as he excited told her, “My letter came this morning Luna. I’m going to Hogwarts!” Luna answered him with utter joy for her best friend with a smile teasing him affectionately with a grin, “That’s wonderful news Draco, I’m very happy for you. Just don’t let Pansy turn your head on me!” Luna was teasing him about the girl that his parents were thinking of signing a betrothal contract with Draco for. The problem was that Draco couldn’t stand the pug faced witch for a minute. Luna was worried that once he got to Hogwarts, he’d forget all about his curious red-haired best friend who clearly loved him like her father loved his wife, Iris. The cheery red-haired witch suggested something for them to do, “Hey Draco, do you want to practice Occlumency and Legilimency so that no one can read our minds? Is that OK?” The blond Malfoy heir had other ideas as he drawled in his refined accent, “I say that we give the spells a rest for today and practice some Quidditch instead. Is that OK Luna?” Luna’s brow furrowed as she looked oddly at her best friend, knowing that he liked Quidditch but know that she was slightly afraid of brooms. She carefully spoke when she asked him curiously, “Why? Neither of us own brooms yet and besides, it’s a little boring don’t you think?” Draco smiled understandingly at her, remembering that his best friend would gladly watch him play Quidditch, but playing it herself was an entirely different matter. He kindly answered her with a smile, “Good point, besides; we don’t want any Muggles seeing us flying in the air. Why don’t we sit on the grass and talk instead?” And so, they did. Before either knows it, it was time for Luna to go home to her father. Draco, the Pureblood wizard that he was, had been trained to walk a lady back to her front door if you took her from her home. So, he walked her back to her father’s house. Luna hugged Draco and bid him goodbye. She went inside her house, where her father, Severus was busily brewing over a steaming cauldron full of what smelled like Calming Draught. He smiled at the presence of his pride and joy, his little moon flower.

 

He calmly asked her with a small smile, “Luna, can you get the post? I’m brewing some Potions for my incompetent students to learn from their mistakes from and your mother is in Diagon Alley to get some groceries.” Luna smiled at her father as she answered brightly, “Yes, father. I will, do you think my letter came yet?” Severus smiled fondly at his little moon flower’s curious streak, as he mysteriously answered “Perhaps, we shall have to wait and see, Moonflower.” Luna smiled at him and walked into the small kitchen. There, she found the Snape family owl, Starshine, a pure black barn owl with brilliant amber eyes and a sweet disposition. Luna stroked her velvety feathers while speaking softly to her, “Hello, girl. I’ll get you some water. Did you have a nice flight?” She cooed over the beautiful owl as she prepared some water and a treat for the owl for delivering the post properly. The owl affectionately nipped Luna’s finger in thanks and the red-haired witch laughed with mirth. Luna looked through the post, making sure that the Wizarding world’s post office had sent Starshine with the correct post this time. Last week, they had sent Starshine with post from a strange address that Luna hadn’t heard of before. Or at least, before Severus had regaled her with stories of him and her mother as well as her mother’s sisters – Lily Potter and Petunia Dursely. The address was Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Yes, _that_ Number 4, Privet Drive. Little did the half-vampire know, this was the address of her older cousin, Harry James Potter. Luna obediently brought the post to her father with a confused expression on her pale features, “Father, I think they gave Star the wrong post again, there’s a letter from someone called the Dursleys addressed to you. There’s also a package. I think it might be your new Potions materials. Also, a letter addressed to me from Hogwarts. Do you think it could be _my_ letter?” Severus took all of the post from his daughter’s arms and went through them meticulously with a mysterious expression, he told Luna what the letters contained, “Now, let me have a look... Oh yes, my Potions ingredients from Slug and Jiggers came... Yes, your Hogwarts letter... and the strange letter from these Dursley characters... I’ll have to open them to find out, Moonflower.” Luna then came to a realisation; the story that her father told her yesterday had been about a boy called Harry James Potter who had almost been killed by the Dark Lord. He was living there with his relatives. Luna gathered what little courage she had in her, being the daughter of the infamously surly Potions Master and a healer and all, “Father, isn’t that were that young boy whom was also affected by the Dark Lord live in that address with his aunt and uncle?” Severus winced, unnoticeably uncomfortable with this subject in front of his daughter but knew that he would have to tell her soon. He spoke quietly, “Yes, indeed it is Luna. Let’s have a look at your letter, so I can see which books you’ll need, hm?” Luna nodded, deep in thought as she came to another revelation. She grinned at her father, looking more like her mother than usual when she grinned, she curiously asked her father, “Father, will I have you for Potions? If I do, then won’t people question why we have the same last name?” Severus glowed internally with his bright daughter’s intellect as he answered her calmly, “You might have to go by your mother’s maiden name which is Evans or your grandmother’s last name, Prince. I’ll have to ask Headmaster Dumbledore when he arrives. He’s coming by later for lunch.” Luna smiled at her father, knowing that he knew what was best even though neither of the two trusted Dumbledore fully. After all, to Dumbledore; they were just pawns in his game of war were they not, in the grand scheme to get to Harry Potter. Luna’s mother, Iris didn’t trust Dumbledore either.

 

Later that day, Luna went to Malfoy Manor to go and converse with her best friend again. Once alone in Draco’s grand bedroom, they conversed about this and that. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, classes, lunch, Slytherin house and many other things. Luna suddenly shyly told Draco with worry in her tone, “I’m so nervous, Draco. I mean, what if I don’t get into Slytherin with you?” Draco hugged her close, reassuring her in a friendly manner, “Don’t worry. You’ll be in Slytherin without a doubt. Tell you what, when you get to Hogwarts, I promise I’ll show you the ropes.” Luna hugged him tightly as she thanked him gratefully with a beatific smile, “Thank you so much, Draco. It means so much to me.” Luna then added in a joking tone with a cheeky grin, “Just as long as I don’t have to deal with all those dopey Slytherin boys on my own.” Draco’s silver eyes turned a darker pewter in a poorly hidden show of jealousy for the other male Slytherins as he reassured the half vampire, “On the contrary Luna, I won’t let them come an inch near you before I interrogate them to see if they’re good enough for my best friend.” After they had talked and hugged, Severus sent Luna a message via his doe Patronus. The glittering blue doe shimmered in the natural light in Draco’s room as it called with her father’s low silky voice, “Luna, it’s time to come home. I have things to discuss with you about school.” Luna spoke a word in Latin that Draco didn’t understand, having favoured French to Latin for his pre-Hogwarts language to choose. “ _Recusatio_. I’m on my way, Papa. I’ll see you shortly.” The doe patronus faded away as she turned to smile at her best friend, the Malfoy heir. She hugged him close without warning, not giving him time to get his guard up before hugging him closely. Draco hugged her back a little too intimately to a hug for a best friend, his long arms wrapping around her narrow waist easily. The shy lunar named girl smiled bashfully at her friend as she looked into his silver eyes, she softly spoke her goodbye to him, “See you soon, Draco. I have to go home now.” Draco hugged her close once again as he escorted her downstairs into the grand parlour of Malfoy Manor where the Floo Network was stationed. He waited until she was about to step into the emerald flames, so like her lovely eyes, to say goodbye to his best friend. “See you soon, Luna. Do tell your father I said ‘hello’ and give him my best, please.” Luna smiled jovially at him with a sharp nod, grasping some Floo powder before stating in a clear voice, “Number 9, Spinner’s End, Cokeworth.” She disappeared into the emerald flames and returned home to her loving father.

 

When she arrived home, appearing in the fireplace of Number 9, Spinner’s End, Cokeworth; her home, she spied her father, sipping his usually black coffee while he waited for his daughter to return from Malfoy Manor. He knew that his daughter would be happy to hear what he had to say, since it involved who she claimed was her _best friend_. Oh, but Severus Snape knew better than that. He and Luna’s mother Lily were _best friends_ too. He smirked as he greeted his daughter happily, “Luna, how were the Malfoys? What time is now?” Luna smiled kindly at her father as she answered him, “They’re well thank you, Papa. Draco says hello and sends his regards to you. Narcissa wasn’t there and Lucius was in his study. I only got to see Draco. I think it’s about two o’clock, Papa.” Severus smiled at her as he realised the time and swore underneath his breath, not wanting to be late for his meeting with Lucius Malfoy. He summoned his long black flowing robes that he wore everywhere as he silkily requested his daughter, “Get you best coat on Luna, we’re going to go to get your school equipment. Then I’m meeting Lucius for a quick chat. You and Draco can go and browse the market while you wait, if you wish to.” Luna smiled at her father, hugging him close as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, the second on the left just past the stairs, and grabbed her long black trench coat with brass buttons. It had been her mother’s and she cherished it, wearing it everywhere she could. She dashed back downstairs, her reddish black hair flying behind her like flames. Once she was down the stairs, her father turned to her and asked, “Are you ready? I’ll Apparate us to Diagon Alley.” Luna smiled as she excitedly answered her father, not being able to wait to see her best friend again, “Yes, Papa. Let’s go!” Severus smirked slightly at his only daughter and Apparated them to Diagon Alley, right beside Flourish and Blotts.  

 

                             ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

 

Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco had been waiting there for around five minutes or so for the Snapes to arrive. Lucius greeted his old friend and fellow Death Eater cordially, “Hello Severus.” Severus answered him in a neutral tone, “Hello Lucius. Shall we Apparate to my study? I’m sure Iris will have a pot of coffee and something sweet to discuss over.” Lucius nodded sharply, and then turned to his son, as he addressed him formally with a smile, “Draco, you may browse the market with Luna. I will be back later. If you see anything interesting put it on our Gringott’s tab.” Lucius turned to Severus, waiting to Apparate back to Spinner’s End with the tall dark-haired Potions Master. He turned to his daughter, placing one hand on her left shoulder as he looked into her emerald green eyes, her mother’s eyes as he regretfully informed his little girl, “All I can give you is thirty Galleons Luna. But do not be frivolous with it.” Luna gratefully smiled at her father as she thanked him sincerely, “Thank you, Father. That’s a handsome sum. Don’t worry; I won’t spend all of it. Give mother my regards.” Severus smiled at his understanding doting daughter as he took the correct amount of Galleons out of his leather money pouch and handed it to the short deep red haired witch. “I will, my little moon.” He replied, turning to his tall blond friend. Lucius and Severus headed back to Spinner’s End to discuss arrangements for their mission for the Dark Lord.


	2. The Vampire Attack

Chapter 2: The Vampire Attack

 

**A/N: This is how Luna became a half vampire. Part of Luna's character is that she's a half vampire because there was this vampire that wanted revenge on Severus so he took his daughter's mortality and made her into a monster. _WARNING: This chapter has a violent part but not much._ Enjoy and please comment if you like the story!T**

 

It was an average day for Luna EileenSnape who would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that year with her best and only friend so far – Draco Lucius Malfoy. Both were more than likely to be Slytherins and go on to achieve great ambitions. That is not what we shall talk about today, for this day; was the day that Luna Snape learned what self-loathing was.

 

She was walking through the gardens of Malfoy Manor admiring the beautiful white peacocks and thinking how much they reminded her of her best friend and his family. She walked and walked until she found herself in the more secluded part of the Malfoy family's vast lands. She walked onwards, thinking nothing of the sky growing darker as well as the clouds. Luna didn't mind the rain, in fact, you could say that it was her favourite weather. She loved the rain. The introverted ten-year-old walked down the path, picking occasional wildflowers for Narcissa Malfoy's dinner table as her own mother was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and was working at the moment. Little did she know that lurking in the shadows was a vampire, a real vampire that sought revenge on Luna's father for 'disloyalty to the Dark Lord'. He snuck out of the shadows and appeared as he usual charming self. His name was Morrigan Amara and he was one of the most dangerous of the dark creatures known as vampires. He had killed hundreds of thousands of mortals. Muggle, Half-Blood, Pureblood, you name it. However, this was not the first revenge mission. "Hello little girl. A fine day isn't it?" he smoothly asked the pale dark haired ten-year-old. "Yes sir, a lovely day indeed." She shyly answered with a smile. She didn't talk to many people. "Ah, you're picking flowers. For you mother?" he asked with a Pureblood sounding drawl. "No sir, my mother is at work. I'm picking them for a dear friend of mine's mother though." Luna answered with a smile. "Alright, I had better let you be on your way. Nice to meet you, Miss Snape." He answered coldly with a coy note to his voice, a sinister smirk on his lips. "H-how... How do you know m-my... my name, sir?" Luna shakily answered with worry in her wide green eyes. "Ask your father. Now – _run_." Morrigan whispered coldly in a deathly sinister tone.

Luna bolted away from the unfamiliar frightening creature, she had seen his fangs and knew that he was a dangerous dark creature, a monster. Morrigan chuckled smugly as he walked after the running ten-year-old with little trouble. He caught her in about ten minutes and that was just him torturing his future prey. He smiled wickedly at her and whispered, "And do tell your daddy that Morrigan says 'hello', won't you little one?" he whispered to her in a snarky snide voice filled with contempt. Luna was scared and couldn't run, nor could she hide. He was everywhere. She tried to take shelter in a tree, but he caught her. She screamed loudly in case Draco or Lucius or even the house elves would hear her. A deathly cold hand snaked over her mouth, Morrigan tutted and whispered, "Now, now little one, there'll be none of _that_." Morrigan felt her fear and panick. He breathed it in like his favourite scent in the world. Morrigan had known for years that Severus Snape was a dirty rotten traitor as well as a snitch to Dumbledor  to the Dark Lord himself and wanted revenge because the Dark Lord seemed to know this and let him get away with it. _'Well_ ,' thought Morrigan, ' _Taking the one person he loves other than his Mudblood wife will be fun!_ ' He bit down on the young witch's throat, just above her jawline and make a nasty scar that couldn't be healed with magic but would scar and remain there, scarring the pretty little red haired witch was fun for the vampire too. He started to drink her blood down like a starving man until he felt a sharp jolt like a Stinging Spell come into contact with his head. He turned her quickly, throwing her castaway now immortal body onto the ground harshly to deal with whoever had interrupted his revenge. ' _I'll bet it's the father._ ' Morrigan though merrily to himself. He turned around and smirked with satisfaction to who he thought had been Severus Snape. A small blond boy with grey eyes and pale skin stood before him, holding his new wand like a young prince, ready to defend the helpless maiden with his weapon to slay the fearesome dragon. The Malfoy boy, no doubt. He had been watching the young Snape for days and knew how close the twe were. It simply had to be the young Malfoy.

 

Morrigan laughed coldly, "Don't even _try_ , young Malfoy. It's useless for you could never harm me with your pathetic little stick." He coldly told him with a smirk and a smug expression. He spoke before Apparating away, "Your little girlfriend needs to see a Healer, or she'll die." Draco went into a state of panick, not wanting to lose his best friend. Shakily, he picked Luna's now limp unmoving body into his parent's house. "Father! Mother! Quick, Luna's hurt!" he shouted, throwing open the back door to the Manor. Lucius rushed his Goddaughter to the nearest ward in St Mungo's knowing if Severus came back to his house from teaching to find his pride and joy dead, the world would go up in flames by the Potions Master of Hogwart’s and his wife’s hands. The Snapes, Iris and Severus, only had one child – Luna, so she was as precious to them as gold dust.

 

It was about five hours later, and the Malfoys were growing impatient as to the regards of their closest thing to a daughter, and the best friend of the their heir. "Father, I'm worried. Will she wake soon?" Draco impatiently asked for the ninth time since they had brought Luna Snape to St. Mungo's. She was in hospital bed with a clean pale green cotton nightdress on her, provided by Narcissa because the hospital gowns weren't good enough for someone that is practically her daughter. Her little lady, booksmart as she was shy. Kind and noble, but also a spitfire of sarcasm like her father. Her long curly deep red hair was fanned out on the pillow and her eyes were closed peacefully, her face was ashen white and there were changes going all through her body – the vampirism kicking in. Suddenly, a large Apparition pop entered the room and you could have heard a pin drop as Severus and Iris Snape stalked over gracefully to their pride and joy. There were angry tears beginning to burn in Severus’ eyes as his wife, Iris, put a hand over her mouth in shock, "What. Happened?!" he gritted out sharply, cradling his sweet daughter's head close to him. Iris kissed her daughter’s forehead with worry, she whispered, “Severus, she’s as white as a ghost. Is she alright? We’ll need blood replenishing potions and pepper up potion…” Iris was cut off from her worried ramblings with a quick kiss form her husband. He whispered, “I know.” Luna remained as still as a corpse. Severus gasped lightly when seeing the large cut that would obviously scar and couldn't be healed with magic. He practically growled when he saw the bite marks on her neck, signalling that the creature she had been attacked by was a vampire. Severus only knew one vampire that would do such dastardly foolish errand as this. Morrigan. How Severus wanted to cast the Cruciatus on him for ever hurting his sweet little girl that already was a genius at Potions and Herbology similar to her partner in crime, his godson. Said godson, Draco was most worried about his best friend and most loyal companion. Unlike the other girls that Draco had been introduced to at his ripe young age, Luna wasn't catty, vain or interested in him simply for the future they may share. Luna cared for his health and his happiness and he about hers. That's why he was so worried. He sadly looked at his parents and godfather, "Can I have a moment alone with my best friend, please Father, Mother, Godmother and Godfather?" Draco asked with a sad look in his eyes. "Of course, Draco. Come Narcissa, let us take our leave." Lucius answered taking his wife delicately by the arm. Severus just nodded sullenly and Iris kissed their daughter's head whispering to her ' _This could be the moment you've waited for_ ' to her sadly. They closed the doors after them left Draco to talk to her. "I know you might not be able to hear Luna but listen, I'm so sorry for what's happened. Please... Please, wake up... I need you." he whispered to her, his voice breaking on the last sentence. He kissed her forehead like he had seen Severus and Iris do countless times.

 

A small flicker was met by this touch. Luna stirred. She didn't wake, but she stirred. Her left hand subconsciously reaching for his hand, her best friend's hand. It was a reflex to Luna, who woke up with renowned senses and a fierce hunger she feared. Her senses were attacked by the most wondrous smell – mint, dark chocolate, crisp sour green apples and butterbeer; Draco. The smell of Draco. She inhaled it close and tried not to hear his heartbeat, like a drum to her ears. She straightened her head and fluttered her emerald green eyes open. She weakly smiled at him and croaked, "How long have I been out for, shining star?" "YOU'RE AWAKE! Thank Merlin, you're awake. I was so worried Luna that you wouldn't wake. I need you in my life, moonbeam." Draco answered happily with a broad smile. He hugged her close and called his parents and his godparents back into the room. They were amazed to see that she was awake. A Mediwitch was close behind Severus Snape who returned to his daughter's side, no emotion in his face and eyes but sadness. "If everyone but both Professor Snapes could leave, please." The Mediwitch named Claire asked politely. Draco had to literally be dragged out by his mother with the promise that Luna would be alright. The Mediwitch gave a large dark bottle full of liquid labled; Never Ending Bottle Of Blood, Type O-. Severus looked sharply at the nurse, "You couldn't possibly be thinking to shove that down our daughter's throat?” Iris replied stubbornly, her hair colour truly showing, “I won't let you!" "She'll die if she doesn't drink this, madam and sir. She needs to. Once this is drank you have my permission to cook up whatever Potion comes to mind to help her. After all you are her parents, you know best." Claire answered truthfully, putting a large decanter of the violently deep crimson liquid was put to Luna's lips as she drank it down with an unpleasant expression. Luna lay down and spoke to her father, "Papa, I don't want the vampire to come back and kill me! I'm scared..." Luna held her father's hand closer than necessarily needed but he didn't seem to mind. Her mother picked her up and enveloped her in a deep hug. "Don't worry, my little moonbeam. He will not be coming back." Severus soothingly answered, joining into the hug with a sad smile. Severus smiled at his only child as well as his wife and cuddled them close, comforting them both. A small head of blond hair could be seen from the door, waiting to be let in. Severus smiled at his godson and the unknown love that his daughter and godson would someday share. How they reminded him of he and his wife, Iris. Best friends who loved each other in some way or another.

 

She smiled at her father and held him close, seeing the small blond boy at the door. She asked her parents to let her best friend in, "Can you let Draco in please?" "If you think that you're ready to see him. How do you feel?" Severus asked her with a smile. "Like... L-Like a m-mons... monster..." Luna brokenly told him with sad green eyes. "You're not a monster, my little moonbeam. I'll let Draco in, my little moonflower. Come on, Sev." Iris answered her lovingly with a smile. Luna looked at her mother with a happy smile. Luna smiled at them and watched her best friend enter the room. "Luna! Are you alright?!" Draco worriedly asked her. "I'm alright now, thank you Draco." Luna answered him truthfully hugging him close. She didn't want to let go, he had protected her. Luna thought to herself, ‘ _He had carried me into the house, into safety. He had stunned the vampire. He's so brave! So kind and caring…_ ’ Luna smiled at him and hugged him close. "Thank you for helping me! If you hadn't been there, I probably would still be in your garden." Luna happily told him, kissing his cheek as a thank you. She blushed madly and hugged him close. Her best friend had saved her life.

 

Only time can heal some wounds, you see. About three months later, when our young Half Blood witch that was going to Diagon Alley to collect her school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts, hoping upon hope to be Sorted into either Slytherin like her father was and how her best friend would most likely be or, Hufflepuff like her mother, Iris. Luna was in Diagon Alley buying her things for the new school year. She had been through three new moons. They had been torturous and painful; but she survived. With her parents' help and Potions skills, she was healed from self-inflicted injuries and happy. She was walking through Diagon Alley with her best friend Draco Malfoy. She was so happy to be with him right now. They went into Flourish and Blott's book shop. Luna walked straight to the Potions section and scored through the selection of books. Draco chuckled at her "What? There's a new potions book out today and I'm excited!" Luna smirked at him and rolled her green eyes at him. "You and your Potions." Draco muttered searching for the new book as well, he loved Potions and Luna knew it. "Admit it, shining star; you're excited too." Luna smirked at him. Draco rolled his grey eyes and smirked back at her with a nod of his blond head.


	3. First Year Can Be Difficult

Chapter 3: First Year Can Be Difficult

 

**A/N: This is basically Luna’s first year at Hogwarts. Also, see if you can spot my other OC who’s background is based off of AVMP. This is the only situation I’ll accept a daughter of Voldemort. Queue Quirrelmort.**

 

It was September 2nd in Spinner’s End, Cokeworth where an eleven year old Luna Snape had just gotten her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had boarded the Hogwarts Express earlier that morning, sharing a compartment with the Weasley twins – Fred and George as she couldn’t find her best friend – Draco Malfoy. She had arrived at Hogwarts and was patiently waiting to join the other first years in their Sorting, who were just about to be Sorted into their new Houses. Luna was ecstatic, knowing that she would more than likely be Sorted into either Slytherin or Hufflepuff like her mother or father. She was excited and nervous, as most first years were. As Luna was waiting to be Sorted, she was talking to Harry Potter, her cousin, as well his two friends that he had made on the train. The red-haired boy named Ronald Weasley, a Pureblood boy seemed to already dislike Luna for simply being herself. Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn girl, seemed to like Luna straight away, as they merrily bonded over books that they had read. Harry and Luna had their differences, being cousins. Harry and Luna were talking about what houses they would be put in. Harry was adamant to be in anything but Slytherin, Luna was determind to be in Slytherin, Ron hoped for Gryffindor and Hermione didn’t mind either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, having read about them in Hogwarts: A History. She spotted her other friend from early infancy, Christine Riddle who was the daughter of the Dark Lord himself and a certain Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

 

It was in that moment, talking to her half brother when Luna spotted a familiar head of white blond hair and smiled to herself. It was her best friend, Draco Malfoy. With steely, sharp, stormy grey eyes, short, spiky platinum blond hair and a confident smirk; he was the most beautiful boy Luna knew, but would never even dream of telling him how she felt, for fear of jeopardizing their long term strong friendship. He was smirking in her direction, at that and trying to spot her reddish-black curls so that he could catch up with her; despite having spent most of the summer together. Luna excused herself from the trio of friends and made her way over to her oldest friend to greet him. “Excuse me Harry, Ronald and Hermione but my best mate is over there and I’m going to say hi. I’ll see you soon, good luck!” she happily bid them goodbye as she went over to her old friend, Draco. She found him almost instantly and all but ran over to him. She smiled at him and softly spoke, just loud enough for the Malfoy heir to hear, “Hello Draco. How was the rest of my summer?” Draco smirked at her happily and replied cordially with pride, “I’m good thanks, Luna. My summer was great. My father took me to work last week. It was very interesting.” As they talked, a dark-skinned boy made his way over to the two paler future Slytherins. “The name’s  Blaise Zabini, what’s your name, _bella_?” he asked smoothly with a smirk. Luna blushed harshly, feeling awkward as she had never been flirted with before. Luckily, Draco stepped in and addressed the other Pureblood boy, “I believe _we_ were having a conversation, Zabini. By the way, this is my best friend, Luna Eileen Snape. Over there is Granger with Potter and Ronald Weasel.” Draco introduced his flirtatious Italian friend to the blushing young deep red haired witch. She shyly spoke to Blaise, as he was a stranger to her, “It’s lovely to meet you, Blaise.” He smirked at that and walked off somewhere. Draco muttered something to himself, but Luna was too distracted about thinking about which Hogwarts house she would be placed in. Would it be Slytherin – to make her father proud and to see Draco every day? Or would it be Hufflepuff – to make her mother proud and to plant all sorts of beautifu flowers? She wasn’t wise enough for Ravenclaw and had far too many trust issues to be put in the house of bravery and recklessness, Gryffindor.  As if reading his best friend’s mind, Draco asked “What house do me think me’ll be in?” Luna smiled at him and answered in a much calmer voice than she actually felt, “I’m hoping for Slytherin or even Hufflepuff... Maybe even if push comes to shove, Gryffindor but you and I both know that I have too many trust issues for that house... But I can hope, right?” Draco raised his left eyebrow and asked her, “So, why Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? Why not just hope for Slytherin?” Luna shrewdly answered her friend with a small smirk, “You have to have a backup plan, Draco. Our fathers taught us many things as well as this.” Luna went to talk to Fred and George, the Weasley twins who had pulled her to the side and asked to talk to her while Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Draco thought to himself, not really paying attention as to what Pansy was shrieking at him, ‘ _Luna is brilliant. She’s the smartest and prettiest girl here. Luna wouldn’t prattle on endlessly like Parkinson is doing right now... I’m going to stay friends with the Half-Blood Princess_ , _no matter what house she gets put in.’_ Draco promised himself to stay a true friend to his loyal, ambitious fun-loving red haired friend. Luna came back to them and was followed by Ron, Hermione and Harry. Luna was a curious girl by nature. She asked Draco what his new friend’s name was. He told her that the dark-skinned wizard’s name was Blaise Zabini. And that he had befriended him when he went to the Ministry of Magic to go to work with his father, as Blaise’s mother worked at the Ministry. Blaise was very charming and had tried to gain Luna’s romantic affections, but the shy girl had just blushed and pretended that it didn’t happen before Draco had told Blaise to back off. In regard to that little incident, without knowing so, Draco had a slightly disgusted look on his face. Luna was worried and asked about his wellbeing, “What’s wrong Draco? Are you OK?” Draco nodded and reassured her that he was fine, “Don’t mind Zabini here, if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll ignore you. This is Pansy Parkinson, by the way.” Draco calmly reassured her, introducing her to the pug-faced witch who was obsessed with him. Pansy looked Luna up and down, as if she were a piece of dirt under her nail. “Ooh, who’s this Drakey?” Pansy asked with a smirk, looking at Luna as if to say ‘ _Draco’s MINE’_. “NEVER, EVER, call me that Pansy!” Draco hissed at the witch who was infatuated with him already. “Ooh, nervous, are we? Oh, isn’t this your little Half-Blood friend?” Pansy enquired with a smirk in Draco’s direction, obviously knowing who Luna was. She wasn’t a future Slytherin for nothing.

 

Finally, the new first years were ushered into the Great Hall. The ceiling was bewitched to look just like the night sky with candles scattered randomly everywhere. Luna, being a natural day-dreamer was deep in thought, luckily; she was taken out of them in just enough time to hear a tall, middle-aged woman with dark hair and dressed entirely in grey say her name. Minerva McGonagall was her name, she would be the Tranfiguration teacher for this year. Luna knew this because she had been briefly introduced to some of the teachers already as her father is the Potions Master at Hogwarts and her mother was the Herbology professor. Luna walked up to the podium and placed the infamous Sorting Hat onto her head. “Hm… Let me see… Plenty of loyalty, lots of ambition., There’s cunning and patience there too. Very smart. You’d do well in Hufflepuff or Slytherin…” The Sorting Hat told her. She argued with him, as she wished to be in either her father’s house. “Better be... SLYTHERIN!!” The Sorting Hat practically screamed to the crowd of excited students. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Gryffindor, but Christine Riddle had joined the Slytherin table next to Luna. She was glad to have a female friend to talk to as really, all she knew was Draco. Luna was sitting with Christine Riddle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson. The shimmering silver eyes of her best friend, Draco Malfoy could be seen clearly as he sat across from her at their house table. He gave her a little wave, smirking back at her. She grinned at him and waved back. Dumbledore said his start of term speech along with a few nonsense words. The students were told that they could mingle with the other houses if they wished to. Some members from Slytherin House went to greet old friends that had been sorted into different houses. Christine Riddle got up to go and talk to Harry and Ron as soon as Dumbledor was finished speaking. Blaise Zabini went to go and say a quick hello to an old friend who had been sorted into Ravenclaw but quickly returned to the table when he had seen that she was talking animatedly to another smug looking Ravenclaw boy. Luna smiled at Draco, looking at the empty seat to his left – as Pansy was to his right and talking non-stop about this and that. Luna smiled at him, as she shyly asked him, “Draco, is anyone sitting here?” Blaise Zabini, who had been the person sitting in the currently empty chair, sat down in Luna’s empty chair. He smirked at her, simply telling her with a subtle wink to Draco, “No one at all Luna. Please sit down.” Luna blushed to the roots of her red hair and smiled, “Thank you, Blaise.” Luna thanked him shyly, still not used to the startling Italian boy. Draco smiled at her, “Welcome to Slytherin, Luna. I knew you’d get in.” he smugly told her with a smirk. She grinned at him and playfully punched his shoulder saying, “Thanks. By the way, it wasn’t even funny how fast you were sorted into Slytherin, Draco.” He laughed at her and smiled, “Didn’t take you long either, moon girl.” She grinned at him as she rolled her eyes fondly, “Same to you, star boy.” Blaise looked between them oddly. “Do you two know each other or something?” he asked with confusion. Draco smirked as he smugly told his friend, “Catch up Blaise, Luna and I have known each other since we were very young. I was six when we met, and she had just turned seven.” Blaise smiled, “Ah, it all makes sense now. The banter between you two is adorable by the way. One would _almost_ think that you were dating.” he teased the pair. Luna nervously smiled but didn’t seem nervous on the outside – she was adept at hiding her emotions just like her father was. Draco’s ears turned a little red but nothing noticeable, he hoped. Luna laughed and told Blaise, “That’s hilarious. No, Draco and I are just good friends, right Draco?” “Of course, Luna. You’re my best friend.” Draco told her cordially with a smile. Luna yawned and smiled sleepily at the two. “Well you two, I’m absolutely shattered. I might go to bed. Goodnight, see you at breakfast.” Luna quietly told her new friend as well as Draco. Blaise smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it gently, “ _Buena_ _notte,_ _signorina_.” he softly bid her goodnight in his native language. She smiled at him, “Good night to you too, Blaise. It was lovely to meet you, _amico_.” she slyly answered him with the word for ‘friend’ in Italian having been taught a few different languages by her father before coming to Hogwarts. She just French, Italian and Latin. Draco silently fumed in jealousy of his friend and Luna hitting it off so well. “Good night, my dearest friend. I’ll see you at breakfast. Oh, would you like me to attempt to drag Parkinson upstairs with me, so she won’t bother you for a bit? Thankfully, I’ve got rooms with my parents. I won’t have to go insane with this mad lot.” she greeted him tenderly with a warm smile, whispering the last part so that Parkinson wouldn’t hear her. Draco relished in her warm smile, happy that she had said a special good night to him. “Thanks moon girl, that would be brilliant. I’ll ask my godparents if I can come for tea tomorrow so that we can catch up properly, alright?” he answered her happily. “That sounds lovely. See you tomorrow.” she answered him before giving him one warmer smile and getting up before walking in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons with a sleeping Pansy Parkinson levitating behind her.

 

Draco smiled after her, happy that she would get a peaceful night’s sleep as she had rooms of her own instead of having to put up with the nosy Slytherin girls that would probably pester poor Luna for information about him. He thought to himself; ‘ _Since they all seem to be bloody infatuated with me. Can’t they see that I only eyes on Luna Snape, the girl who had charmed her way into me heart since I was six?_ ’ He snapped back to reality when Blaise spoke to him with a smug smirk, “Somebody’s in _looove_ with you Draco!” he commented in a sing-song voice. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at him, drawling his response “Who, Parkinson? As if I’d ever be interested in her, Blaise.” Blaise smirked at him, smugly answering him, with emphasis on the word ‘friend’, “You and I both know, _amico_ , that I’m not talking about old pug-face. _I,_ am talking about your pretty little red-haired _friend_.” Draco gulped, “Is it that obvious?” he winced, as he asked apprehensively. Blaise smirked at him, drawling his response, “Not to those who don’t know you well enough to see the way you stare at her.” Draco snapped at his old friend, “I _don’t_ stare at her! Besides, _Malfoys_ don’t stare. It’s impolite.” Blaise smirked as he answered him, “Yes Draco, you _do_. You look at her as if she hailed the moon. And I can see why. She’s a rather pretty witch and quite witty. Not like the other Slytherin girls... _And_ she understands Italian! I’m _sold_.” Draco fumed silently as he told his friend angrily, “Well keep dreaming, because she’s _mine_. Or, at least she will be.” Blaise chuckled to himself, “Knew it.” Draco glared at him, quietly saying “Shut up, Zabini.” Blaise laughed harder and smirked at his blond British friend. “ _Buenna notte_ , you crazy Malfoy, _mio amico_.” Blaise bid him goodnight heading for the room that he, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle would share. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were two burly wizards that his father had commanded to befriend him. Draco had every intention of blatantly ignoring them, in the hopes that they’d take the hint and have the good sense to him him alone. Draco went to bed too, tucking himself into the emerald green and silver trimmed canopy bed in his black t-shirt and boxers. He fell soundly asleep and dreamt peacefully of Luna singing to him while she knitted. An oddly comforting dream for the young Malfoy to dream of on his first night at Hogwarts.

 

Meanwhile, Luna was in her room beside her father’s quarters where she had stayed during the school year since she was about seven. She smiled at the familiarity of the room – it’s comforting grey walls, deep black plush carpet, the huge iron framed canopy bed, small dresser, wardrobe, vanity with a large cosy desk that had a comfy leather dinner chair to accompany it. Most of the wood was cherrywood, it’s dark colour making the pale grey walls stand out. Luna sighed and got into her pyjamas – a pair of shorts and an old baggy t-shirt before brushing her hair and teeth. She climbed into bed and slept soundly, dreaming of reading with Draco by the Black Lake. Her mother and father came to say goodnight to her before she read a champter of the latest book she was reading. She slept soundly and throught the night. The next morning, Luna woke early, at six o’clock, having a quick shower and dressing in her Slytherin robes. She chose her most comfortable boots for shoes and brushed her hair, carefully braiding it into a simple plait to keep her long red hair out of her eyes. She went to the kitchen and started her usual morning before breakfast ritual – brewing a pot of tea for her and her mum, a cup of coffee for her father and making coffee for Draco, putting it in a black Muggle travel mug for him to carry as convenience. Proud of herself for remembering to make coffee for her father who she was convinced is an insomniac.

 

She gently knocked on his door with the piping hot sweet black brew knowing that he was a light sleeper, her mother was already in the greenhouse, sharing Luna’s early rising ability. Iris Snape was in the greenhouse, getting ready for first year Herbology with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, her old Hogwarts hous. Severus groggily opened the door and smiled slightly at the sight of his only daughter with a mug of coffee just how he liked it. He kissed her forehead, “Thank you, moonbeam.” he quickly thanked her, taking a large gulp from the cup and sighing. “What time is it?” he asked, hoping that he had a while to be ready just yet, since his first class started at eleven o’clock. “It’s only seven o’clock, Papa. Why don’t you rest for a while? Mum’s in the greenhouse and I’m going to the Great Hall to have breakfast.” She informed him, kissing his cheek. Her father nodded at his wife’s infatuation with plants but then smirked at her, “ _And_ to see Draco?” Luna blushed lightly, “Yes. See you later.” she answered and off she went. She met Draco on the way to the Great Hall, walking right into him. Draco – not being a morning person, was just about to snap viciously at whoever had the audacity to walk right into a Malfoy but then saw that it was Luna. He smiled weakly, greeting her simply, “Morning.” She laughed, “If I was anyone else, I reckon I would have just gotten a proper scolding, right?” she asked with laughter in her green eyes. Draco looked at her, he sighed, “How in Merlin’s name are you this chirpy at this ungodly hour of the morning, Luna?” he grumpily asked. She smiled at him, that special heart-warming smile that lit up her entire face and made Draco’s heart beat faster. “I’m just a morning person, I guess. I think I get it from my mum.” She answered with a shrug. He smiled at her softly, speaking softly to her in his half-asleep daze, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine once I get some coffee in me, moon girl.” She grinned at him and produced the black travel mug of coffee; three sugars and a splash of milk. He hugged her close, “You’re the best. This is why you’re my favourite person, Luna.” Draco whispered in her ear, making her blush deeply but smiled at him. She whispered back, “You’re my favourite person too, Draco.” They happily walked to breakfast together. Blaise was at their table, so they decided to sit down next to him. “ _Buongiorno_ Draco, Luna.” Blaise greeted them as he poured richly smelling Italian coffee from a large flask. Draco drained what was left of the coffee Luna made him and hopefully looked at Blaise. “ _Per favore, mio amico_?” Draco asked, surprising them both. Blaise smirked at him, “Well, since you asked so nicely and in my native language, of course, _mio amico_.” Blaise answered filling the travel cup to the brim with sweet-smelling black Italian coffee. Luna, who wasn’t a coffee drinker even thought that it smelled amazing. Draco thought that she was mad not to like coffee and she returned the favour by thinking him mad for not liking tea. Luna chose some fruit, cheese and a large chocolate filled pastry for her breakfast, while Draco had eggs and soldiers with his coffee. Blaise was content with fruit, cheese, cold meat and a large Italian _sfogliatelle_ pastry. Draco looked at his friend’s plates and smiled fondly teasing them, “You two really need stop having such a sweet tooth, especially _you_ , Miss Chocolate Lover.” Luna stuck out her tongue at him answering him, “Well at least we won’t be hungry again in an hour because we didn’t eat enough, right Blaise?” “Speak for yourself, _bello_ – I’m _always_ hungry.” Blaise answered cheerily, just before biting into the pastry of his home. Luna smiled at him, she playfully punched the taller Italian boy’s shoulder, “Who are you calling ‘lovely’? If we’re to be friends, Blaise – you can’t flirt with me all the time. It will give people the wrong impression.” she joked, knowing that both boys knew she couldn’t give a damn about what people thought about her. “Says the witch who is the daughter of the infamously scary Potions Master and the cheerful Herbology teacher?” Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. Luna smirked, “Touché.” She then broke out into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back but missing the adoring look Draco was giving her. It warmed his heart, to hear her laugh which was a happy musical sound that sounded somewhat like wind-chimes.

 

The trio of Slytherins laughed and made easy conversation for the remainder of breakfast. Luna was the one to take out her schedule which the two Slytherin boys, her dear friends looked at it with her, since they all had the same classes and the boys couldn’t be bothered to take theirs out when Luna’s was right there. To start off the day, they had Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was followed by a hearty lunch. After lunch, they found that they had Divination, Ancient Runes and Potions. Before they trio of Slytherins knew it, it was lunch. Luna checked her schedule for after lunch and groaned. “Ugn, must we take these meaningless subjects that don’t actually mean anything?” Draco smirked at her, smugly commenting “Clearly, _someone_ doesn’t like Runes or Divination.” Luna gave him a look that silently told him to shut up, if he knew what was good for him and wished to keep his limbs. “Do you not like Divination or Runes, Luna?” Blaise asked with a curious note in his Italian accented voice. Luna looked at him with a deadpan expression and replied in a tone that would have made her father immensely proud, “Is Parkinson obsessed with Draco? Does the earth revolve around the sun? No, I do not like either subjects but that’s life, I guess.” Blaise sputtered and tried not to laugh but failed and caused Draco to start laughing with him, soon Luna joined in with the laughter and smirked at the two, “I could always feign a dizzy spell. Papa and Mum knows that I get those now and then with this pesky... moon problem of mine.” She was trying to be subtle because only Draco knew of her vampire status, or so she thought. “Yeah, vampirism must suck, Luna.” Blaise whispered in such a low tone, even Luna barely heard him. Unmercifully rage-filled green eyes looked at him as Luna barely hissed out, “ _Who_ the _hell_ told you?” Blaise chuckled before lowly speaking, “Lovely language for a lady such as yourself, Luna. I had an uncle once that suffered the same fate. No one told me, I simply know the characteristics of vampirism and as pale as your _Padre_ is – it’s easy to tell what you are if you know what to look for, _bello_.” Luna calmed down after that, having another piece of fresh buttered toast and another cup of tea before heading to class with the boys. After being forced to suffer through Divination and Runes with the boys, Luna was ready to drop. That was before she saw the last class of the day and rejoiced – Potions. Her absolute favourite class. Not just because her father was there and would be teaching them, oh no – it was because she had a knack for the subject, a knack for it, that made both of her parents swell with pride.

 

The students were told sharply by the iron tongued Professor Snape that there would be no foppery tolerated in the classroom, before making a spectacle of trying to show up Harry Potter, he announced that they would be pairing up for their first potion of the year – a simple potion that regrew dead flowers that Luna could practically do in her sleep. They were told to pick their partners carefully, as they would be with the same partner for the entire year. Luna made a beeline for her best friend, and the second-best Potions student in that room. Luna was rather peeved as there were a few people are whispering about her last name and how it was impossible for Professor Snape to have a child, even though they knew that Severus was married to the Herbology professor, Iris. Especially, one as mild mannered as Luna. Luna and Draco finished the Potions – taking to the same roles as they normally did when brewing potions over the breaks with Severus. Luna would usually find and prepare the ingredients as well as add a few to the cauldron. Draco would usually stir and add the rest, as he was a disciplinarian when it came to stirring, making sure that it was stirred just so. They had plenty of time to talk quietly as they did this as well as manage to get the potion done in about twenty minutes as most of the other students took about forty-five to accomplish the potion.

 

“I’m glad that we’re Potions partners. It’ll give us a  chance to catch up on each other now and then.” Luna quietly reassured Draco with a smile. He smirked at her as he answered, “Did you honestly think I’d leave you to partner up with some stranger when I’m accustomed to having you as a Potions partner, moon girl?” Luna smiled that special smile of hers, the one that lit up her entire face, the one that made Draco’s heart beat a little faster before answering him, “Not really. I knew you’d do something to be close to me – since we’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember, star boy.” Draco smiled at her. As they were talking, Severus Snape noticed how his daughter and her best friend, his godson were interacting, so closely that it reminded him of he and his wife, Iris. He snapped out of his reverie and went back to teaching. “Can anyone tell me what I would get if I added liquid wormswart to powdered frog’s breath and added newt’s blood?” Severus Snape sternly asked the class, not expecting many people to know. Four hands up – Luna Snape’s, Hermione Granger, Christine Riddle’s and Draco Malfoy’s. Severus, not wanting to show much emotion, kept his voice even when allowing his daughter to answer the complex question,  “Yes, Miss Snape?” Luna smiled at him, clearly understanding what was going on as she answered clearly with shining emerald eyes, “The answer is a highly dangerous yet sweetly smelling poison that can cause it’s victims to enter a sleep like state of death.” Severus knew that she was correct but knew he couldn’t show her how proud he was, so he simply answered, “That is correct. Five points to Slytherin. Oh, Miss Snape? See me after class.” Severus slyly looked at her with a glint in his eyes, just wanting to know how his daughter was getting on. She smiled at him, understanding quite clearly as she answered in a respective tone, “Yes, sir.” Severus turned around and wrote down the homework assignment for that night before dismissing the class and beckoning his daughter to come towards him, once all of the other students had left. Severus hugged her tightly and whispered to her, “I would like to thank you for the lovely coffee this morning. Your mother meant to do it before she left for the greenhouse but it must have slipped her mind… I’m immensely proud of me getting into Slytherin, by the way Luna.” Luna grinned at him happily, hugging him closer until he let her go. She smiled at him and answered, “No problem, Papa and thank you, it means the world to me that you’re proud. I made a new friend actually. He’s a friend of Draco’s. His name is Blaise Zabini.” Severus raised his eyebrow, “Oh? And is he... alright?” he asked wondering if the young Zabini was worth his daughter’s kindess and time. “Would I associate myself with someone if they weren’t up to my standards, Papa? Draco’s known him for a while and introduced me. He’s a rather nice boy. Oh, and he’s Italian.” Luna answered cheekily with a grin just like her mother’s. Severus smiled slightly at her before replying, knowing that one day – the two friends, now potions partners, would realise that they were so much more than friends, “Fair enough, my moonbeam. I’ll see you after dinner, I suppose. I’ll tell your mother you give her your love and the best. Off with you now, don’t keep Draco waiting.” Luna grinned at him, as she replied, “Of course, Papa. Tell mum I said hello and I love you. Actually, may I meet you in our chambers after dinner, please Papa? My homework should be completed by then as Draco and I are going to library with Blaise to study. That and I could give mum a hug.” Severus smiled at his pride and joy making new friends every day. “Of course, my moonbeam. I’ll tell her you said hello and I love you. Off you go now, and I would be glad to proof read your essay for you, Luna.” Severus answered her softly with a fatherly smile. With that, he headed off to find his wife in the greenhouse. He hugged her from behind, “Hello, my honeybadger. Luna sends her love. She’s gone to study and do homework with her friends.” Iris finished repotting some asphodel and kissed his cheek lovingly. She replied, “Can I ask who she’s studying with, dearest?” Severus smiled softly, “Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Those two will find out that they aren’t “just friends” sooner than they think.” He smirked, “Thanks to me, they’re Potions partners.” Iris laughed as she happily replied, “I thought I was the matchmaker in this relationship?” He smiled at her, “Marriage, you mean, love? You are, but I couldn’t resist. Come on, let’s go and read for a while, hm?” Iris smiled her replied, took his hand and walked back to their quarters with her husband. In the library – Luna, Draco and Blaise were completing homework, studying but joking and laughing quietly in between.


	4. Second Year Can Be A Challenge

**Chapter 4: Second Year Can Be Difficult**

 

**A/N: This is second year of our dear moonflower’s time at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy and please review / discuss! Also, I’m a proud Wolfstar and Drarry shipper. This will eventually be a Drarry and Georluna (George Weasley x Luna Snape). The picture will make sense at the end ;)**

 

Luna Snape, a curious Slytherin third year who wandered into the Shrieking Shack because it was a new moon tonight, the night that she dreaded each month, as she became a monster during her vampire transformations.

 

At the moment, she was being monitored by Remus Lupin, her godfather who was analyzing her transformations as her father, Professor Severus Snape attempted to cure her with various potions while her mother Iris found the rarest and freshest herbs to try and help their daughter. The most recent one, called the Draught of Moonstone was calming the monster she became on full moons a little but only seemed to last an hour or so after moon the moon had risen.  An old friend of Luna’s mother, Iris – Remus J. Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year’s school year was helping her because he is kind and a werewolf, as well as being the godfather of the young half vampire. Remus had been named her godfather by her mother, Iris Snape nee Evans. Her other godfather was none other than Sirius Black, despite her father claiming that Lucius Malfoy was. Technically, the young Potions protégé had three godfathers and one godmother, as her two godfathers were in a serious relationship, and her other was married to her godmother, Narcissa Malfoy. This was during her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a curious and determined witch, who already showed signs of being brilliant at Potions, Defence and Astronomy. Luna was a bright witch that took after her father with her adoration for Potions and DADA. But she also took after her mother, being adept at Charms and Transfiguration. Anyways, tonight was the new moon, the night that our young half vampire witch would be transforming into her full vampire form, something she loathed doing with a passion. Luna didn’t want to be a monster. All Luna wanted was to succeed through her years at Hogwarts, be the best Potions Mistress Hogwarts has ever seen and somehow find a way to make Draco Malfoy – her best friend, see her true feelings for him and have them reciprocated.

 

What Luna didn’t know was that tonight, her godfather’s lover would be there. Who is Remus Lupin’s lover, you ask? Why, Sirius Black of course! Luna wandered into the Shrieking Shack and saw her godfather and his mate, his werewolf mate – not his friend, there with him. Luna smiled and exclaimed while running to hug him, she hadn’t seen him since last year when he’d been released from Azkaban due to evidence being found to support his innocence. Remus had been ecstatic that his long term boyfriend was safe and no longer in Azkaban. Dumbledore had let them live in Hogwarts as Remus would be returning next year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Luna ran up to her secondary godfather and hugged him tightly around the neck, despite her tiny frame next to the tall wizard. She all too excited shouted before taking on a quieter tone, “SIRIUS! It’s so good to see you!” Sirius hugged her back tightly and chuckled to himself, “If it isn’t my favourite goddaughter! My tiny, little, baby goddaughter who looks exactly like her mum!” he answered with a smile. “I’m your only goddaughter you old dog and I’m not _that_ short! I’m just vertically challenged like my mum, is all.” Luna answered in an affectionately teasing way while defiantly explaining that she wasn’t short. In Luna’s mind, she wasn’t short – just vertically challenged. “Exactly, Luna.” Sirius answered with a grin. Luna asked proudly, proud of who she is, “Even if I’m the daughter of your worst enemy and your dear friend??”

 

“Yeah, even if you’re Snape’s daughter. Still my favourite goddaughter.” Sirius answered, ruffling the dark red hair of his goddaughter. “And you’re my favourite dogfather – oops sorry, Padfoot, I meant _Godfather_.” Luna teased him affectionately, pretending to have slipped up when in actuality, she hadn’t slipped up at all. Remus and Sirius had told the young Snape and Potter to call them ‘Uncle Padfoot and Moony’ since they had been old enough to talk. “ _Sure_ you did, moonbeam.” Sirius answered sarcastically in a good way. In that moment, Luna turned to Remus, and smiled telling him that she really needed to go and see if her lifelong crush and best friend Draco Malfoy was alright as she cared for him greatly, “Uncle Moony, I’ll come back later and check up on you for the new moon arrangements, if that’s okay? I’m off to find my best friend for now. Merlin knows what he’s gotten up to now. Have to keep a close eye on that one.” Remus sighed and softly spoke to the young half vampire, “Luna, be careful with Malfoy! You never know what you could catch off of the likes of him.” Luna looked at him with shock on her face and in her green eyes, “But Uncle Moony, I can’t catch something off of someone unless I have physical contact with them, can I?” she asked innocently with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at her, “Sorry, but I was under the impression that you and young Mr Malfoy are _much_ more than friends, Luna.” the werewolf asked, his tone full to the brim with enough innuendo to make his partner proud. Sadly, the two couldn’t marry as the Wizarding World was stupidly stuck in the Dark Agesm in regards to gay marriage. It was awful and Luna had plans to fight for her godfathers equality to be together while she was in Hogwarts as well as when she graduated in six years time. Sirius smirked and hugged his lover close, he whispered to him just loud enough for Luna to hear, “Oh my darling Moony, just when I think you’re getting soft, your gorgeous little Maurader self comes back to me!” Remus answered him lovingly, “I could never leave you, my dear Padfoot.” Sirius smiled and hugged him close, “Come over ‘ere and give us a kiss! It’s been _ages_ , my Mooniepie!” Remus was slightly annoyed at the inner five-year-old he loved, “Don’t call me ‘Mooniepie’ and I kissed you this morning.” He told him in a matter of fact tone. “Whatever you say, Remmy.” Sirius answered, kissing Remus harshly on the lips. Luna smiled at them and wandered off to find Draco. It turned out that he had been waiting for her to return to the Common Room for a quick chat about today’s Charms lesson and also, as usual, to complain a little about her Gryffindor cousin, The Boy Who Lived. She didn't see George Weasley, on of her duo of best friends, the Weasley twins, looking lovingly at her from a clearing not that far away from the Shrieking Shack.


	5. Consoled By The Twins

**Chapter 5: Consoled By The Twins**

 

**A/N: This is the next chapter of this book. It’s second year and Goddess is it T E N S E! Haha, enjoy and happy reading!**

 

It was a dreary Wednesday morning at Hogwarts and Luna Snape was sitting at the Gryffindor table to avoid Draco Malfoy. Long, slow teardrops were falling down her pale cheeks, clearly upset or distressed about something. Luna muttered to herself in a melancholy tone, " _Why_? Why Pansy, Draco? How could you do this after all this time knowing that I was your best friend..." Ginny walked over to her, seeing her friend clearly distressed and hugged her friend close. Luna hugged back and whispered to her, wiping her tears roughly with the back of her hand to an attempt to not let Ginny seeing her cry, “Oh, hi Ginny. My bes friend Draco whom I’m known since I was seven and who I’ve been crushing on since first year at Hogwarts is dating Pansy Parkinson of all people. He knows I can’t stand her… At least he’s happy.” She sadly muttered to Ginny. Ginny replied in what was meant to be a comforting tone, “Really, I don’t know how you can stand him, let alone love him but for what it’s worth. Ignore the git. Hey, the twins said they were doing some pranking today. Why don’t you join them to cheer yourself up?” Luna replied with a slightly irritated tone, “What do you mean, you don’t understand. It’s just like you and my cousin, Potter. How do you like him?” but then she hugged Ginny back and replied, “Oh Ginny, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. You’re such a great friend. Yeah, that sounds like fun. It would be nice.” At that moment, Fred and George entered the Great Hall and sat down at the same table as Luna and Ginny, as it was their house table. They see that she is clearly upset and George is ready to kill whoever hurt her. They look sternly for a moment and then with neutral expressions, which seemed strange for the them as they’re usually lively and grinning. “Hey there, Lunakins. You okay?” Fred asked, looking at her with a soft but brotherly gaze. Luna replied sadly with a forced smile, “No… Not really. Draco and Pansy went through the portrait hole together. Pansy was giggling idiotically at something charismatic that Draco said, he was probably being charming, witty and wonderful. I wish that it had been me that he brought througth the portrait hole like that...” Fred hugged her from one side while George cuddled her from the other side with a smile that encouraged her to smile too. Fred reassured her adding a jesting poke at the half-vampire to cheer her up, “It’s okay Lunakins, we’re here. You know, all this attraction to Malfoy will kill you someday, Lunakins.” Luna lightly punches Fred’s forearm and playfully scolds him, “Fred! He might hear you!” Fred laughed as George replied with a playfully arched eyebrow, “Through a brick wall? That’s unlikely, Lunakins,” Luna smiled a little at him and it warmed his heart to know that he’d helped to cheer her up from Malfoy hurting her. She rolled her green eyes and laughing, told them, “You stupid yet wonderfully chivalrous Gryffindors, how do you manage without your favourite Slytherin to organise everything?” She had this odd little endearing idea that if she called someone an idiot it meant that she loved them and they were dear to her heart. They both knew this and played along with grins, having cheered her up, “We manage fine, Lunakins.” She smiled a little more as she replied, “My dear, sweet, charming yet cheeky smartarse best mates are the best! By the way, how’s Ronnie?” she asked, knowing that if Ron were there, he would have glared at her for using that specific name for him, “Eh, he’s okay. Reckon he and his Lav-Lav will be here soon.” George answered with a grin. She smiled warmly, finally cheered up, “Oh, joy.” Luna sarcastically commented. That warm smile made George want to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Fred grinned, seeing this but not saying anything. “So, who are we pranking later?” Luna asked with a grin. George smiled cheekily as he replied, “Gentlemen don’t prank and tell, Lunakins.” Luna swatted his shoulder as she replied jokingly, “Well it’s a good thing you two aren’t gentlemen then, isn’t it?” Fred and George answered at the same time, “Oi, we resent that.” She threw her head back and laughed merrily at that. Fred made a mental note to ask his twin about his opinion on their pranking buddy soon.

 

Soon after that, Draco Malfoy came swaggering into the Great Hall. He was alone this time and he looks grumpier than Severus Snape on Mondays during double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. He sits down at the Slytherin table, expecting to see Luna sitting there waiting for him but realises that she’s at the Gryffindor table, chattering animatedly to the Weasley twins. This caused Draco to think that Luna didn’t give two left damsn what he and Pansy did. He had made a grand spectacle of going through the portrait hole with Pansy Parkinson to make Luna jealous because he loved her and he was too embarrassed to say anything to her, especially in front of the crowded Great Hall. Draco inhaled sharply and stabbed his fork into a piece of a piece of bitter grapefruit, it suited his mood at the moment. Over at the Gryffindor table, things were faring better. That was until Fred Weasley spotted the sullen blond Slytherin and commented to George, “Well if it isn’t the man of the hour who made our best friend cry, Georgie.” He whispers to Fred, “Let’s make Malfoy pay later for hurting Lunakins.” Luna’s vampirism aided her in that moment, as she heard them perfectly clear. She smirked as she told them, “Don’t even think about it. I do love him after all and I won’t permit you to hurt him. Whether he made me upset or not, Gred and Forge.” They grinned at her putting her Slytherin cunning to good use. They asked her in unison, “How in the name of Merlin did you hear us?” She smiled at them mischievously as she replied, “Have you forgotten my species? Us monsters can hear things better than others, remember?” George adamantly replied, “You’re not a monster. You’re the sweetest, funniest person we know, right Freddie?” he elbowed his twin in the ribs lightly. Fred grinned, suspicions confirmed, “Right you are, Georgie.” Fred smiled and watched his brother’s eyes fill with love for their pranking friend. Draco came over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Luna, “Hi Luna. How are you today, moon girl?” he greeted with a smirk. Luna replied, lying through her teeth because she didn’t want him to worry, “Can’t complain, you, star boy?” Luna bit the inside of her mouth nonchalantly which was a mask to hide her sadness that he wasn’t hers.  Draco smiled charmingly at her, not noticing her mask. He asked her, “Could I have a moment alone with you, Luna? I have a few questions for you.” He smirked at her, his silver eyes lighting up hopefully. Luna thought to herself curiously, ‘ _I hope he is OK... Usually he wouldn’t ask, he would just whisk me away which I always found so romantic…_ ’ Luna replied aloud with a smile, “Of course, Draco. There’s no need to ask though.” She took his hand and walked with him to an alcove not far from the Great Hall. Draco thought to himself, ‘ _I hope she doesn’t think Pansy and I are serious, I mean if i have to spend another minute with that airheaded obsessive witch I think I’ll Crucio myself. I hope Luna feels the same way..._ ’

 

When they were walking to the alcove, Luna – not the most graceful of people, tripped over a scarf that someone had left on the floor. On impulse with Seeker reflexes, he caught Luna, wrapping his arms around her carefully. Luna gasped softly with happiness and blushed bright pink, vampirism stopping her from blushing deeply. Draco smirked as he commented, “Well, that was an unexpected reaction to my arms around you Luna.” Luna blushed bright pink and replied shyly, “I... Um... I don’t know what you’re talking about Draco.” She averted her gaze from his knowing silver eyes. He smugly grinned at her as he replied, “If you say so, Luna.” He kissed her cheek and blinked several times, stammering as she was struggling to focus on what was going on. Draco whispered to her lovingly, “I have a massive crush on you, Luna but Pansy knows and she got ratty with me and let me go. I wish for no one but you as my girlfriend. What do you say to that, moon girl?” Luna shyly replied in a happy tone, “I feel the same way, I’ve loved you since first year, Draco Malfoy, you beautifully brilliant idiot.” She smiled playfully, knowing he’d know that she called those dear to her ‘idiot’. Draco pauses, remembering all the times that the playful green-eyed Slytherin called him an idiot and smiles, “You’ve been calling me an idiot since we first met when I was seven years old.” Draco tells her with a smile. She rolls her eyes, smiling softly at him as she replies, “And you’re only realising this now?” Draco smiles as he asked, “Can I finally kiss you now, moon girl?”  She smiles warmly at him and replies “I thought you’d never ask, Draco.” Draco kissed her gently, not wanting to kiss her too harshly because he’d waited so long for this moment.


	6. The First Date

**Chapter 6: First Date**

 

**A/N: This is the next chapter and MoonDragon’s first official date. Yes, I’m aware that second years aren’t allowed to Hogsmeade but I couldn’t resist writing this. Besides, this is _fanfiction_. Anything can happen ^_^ I hope you enjoy and please review or discuss in the comments section below! I’m also not writing third year because I’d rather get straight to fourth year for the Yule Ball, Triwizard Tournament and potentional drama that could bring to MoonDragon or should I say… Drarry?**

 

Luna was excited. This was to be her first date with Draco ever. She was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She’d been dreaming of this day for the past three years. She had taken her mother’s advice, dressed casually in black jeans, a deep emerald green jumper, a black beanie, her long red tresses down, her Slytherin scarf and black leather boots. Draco was going to meeting her in the Slytherin Common Room. She walked over to the Slytherin Common Room from her parents’ and her quarters where she’d gotten ready.

 

Luna found Draco waiting for her, cutting a sharp shape in black jeans, a grey jumper, Slytherin scarf and black boots. She smiled at him, “Hi Draco. Ready?” He smiled at the emerald eyed girl, “Hi sweetheart. Yeah, you?” he replied, taking her hand. She took his and and they headed off to Hogsmeade together, hand in hand. Little did either the moon or the dragon know that they were being followed by none other than Pansy Parkinson who was following them in the hopes that they weren’t serious and that Draco was hers. This obviously was untrue. Luna suggested, “Why don’t we go to Tomes and Scrolls first, my star boy?” Draco smiled, not letting go of her hand for a moment, “Of course, my moon girl. I heard that there’s a new Potions book out since last weekend.” Luna replied, “Oh really?” the spend the next half an hour walk to Tomes and Scrolls, Luna’s favourite bookshop in Hogsmeade. They walked there, holding hands to keep out the chill of the bitingly cold winter day. Of course, Draco felt the cold more than Luna ever would, being a half vampire and all. They arrived at Tomes and Scrolls where Luna spotted potions books and ing laughing, took his hand – bringing him over to Potions section where books old and new were waiting for them to peruse, on their favourite subject at Hogwarts. Draco watched her perusing the books with care and smiled, picking up a copy of the book she was so excited about. He flicked through the pages and saw why she was so excited the author of the Potions journal was her grandmother, Eileen Prince. Not long after that, they bought their books and walked to Honeydukes where Luna bought her monthly supply of Honeydukes’ finest chocolate, honeycomb and peppermint toads. Draco bought her a box of peppermint toads and she blushed but accepted the box with a shy smile which made Draco smirk and put his arm around her happily. The next stop the pair of Slytherins went to was The Three Broomsticks.

 

The didn’t know that Pansy had been following them all this time but was taking notes of what was going on between the two amorous Slytherins. She noticed how Draco and Luna didn’t kiss that much and when they did, it seemed like a big brother kissing a little sister goodnight rather than a boyfriend kissing his girlfriend. Harry Potter was watching his cousin with his crush, madly in love with each other. It hurt to see Luna and Draco together and so loved up. Harry was happy for his cousin but sad about the fact that it was Draco Malfoy his cousin was happy with.


	7. Triwizard Troubles

**A/N: This is the next installment to The Slytherin Moon and Her Dragon which might have a new name soon because this title isn’t true anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter and anyone who wishes to cane Lucius Malfoy to the death can wait in line with me XD. This one is a little bit longer than the others but you’ll see why at the end. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy and please comment and add to your library!**

 

It was fourth year for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or at least it was for Luna Snape, who was trying to ask her boyfriend Draco not to put his name into the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizarding Tournament.

 

She told him, “Draco, please don’t put your name in the Goblet. I’ll be so worried if you get hurt.” Draco reassured her with a kiss to the cheek and a smile, “I won’t get chosen anyway, moon girl. Potter’s a shoe in though.” Luna shook her head, ready to defend her shy but sassy cousin,  “I don’t think Harry wants to put his name in.” Draco scoffed as he replied, “Why ever not? He’s always been a bit of a glory hound.” Luna kissed his nose as she replied, knowing that it was the truth and would make him laugh, “Actually, that’s more Weasley’s thing, my dragon.” Draco laughed heartily and smirked, “I’ll give you that one, moon girl.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he noticed Parkinson approaching the table. Draco demanded, “What do you want, Parkinson?” Parkinson rolled her eyes and replied, “Take me to Hogsmeade or a date and I’ll leave you alone.” Draco laughed bitterly and replied humorlessly, “We both know that that’s a lie, Parkinson. Now, please leave my girlfriend and I alone.” He kissed Luna’s forehead with a smile. He was scared to kiss her lips much because somehow; it didn’t feel right. Another group of people approached the Goblet of Fire to put their names in. Luna spotted her best friends – the Weasley twins and panicked. What if they were hurt or got into trouble for putting their names in? She looked at Draco and told him, “I’ll be right back. I have two Gryffindors to persuade.” He scoffed good naturedly, “Good luck, love. You’ll need it with those two.” He grinned and kissed her cheek as a goodbye. She blushed a little, due to her vampiric nature and went over to the twins and implored them, “Gred, Forge! Please don’t do this! The tournament is dangerous, and you could get hurt!” Fred and George replied at the same time with their fond nickname for her, “Don’t worry about  us, Lunakins, we’ll be fine.” She exasperatedly pinched the bridge of the top of her nose that was just like her father’s, as she exclaimed, “Fine! Be careful though.” They rolled their eyes at her and showed her the aging potion that they had. Hermione came out of nowhere and scolded them, “A genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by such a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion!” Luna chuckled at her Gryffindor friend’s aggressiveness. She smiled at her and nodded sharply in hello. The twins replied with matching grins, “Ah, but that’s why it’s so brilliant! Because it’s so pathetically dim witted!” and then George took the potion and exclaimed, “Ready, Fred?” To which Fred returned, “Ready, George?” They both continued at the same time, “Bottoms up!” with a grin. Luna gasped in surprise when the potion made the twins look like two elderly men with pale grey hair. She couldn’t help but laugh when they tackled each other, each blaming the other for the Goblet of Fire flinging them backwards. She  chuckled and searched in her bag for a basic antidote for basic potions like this. “Here, you two great gits. This’ll help.” She handed them the clear vial of liquid. They grinned at her, “Cheers, Lunakins. You’re brilliant.” She blushed slightly and grabbed their hands – leading them off to the Room of Requirment where they planned for their next prank. They were pranking Zacharias Smith – a really arrogant Hufflepuff boy.

 

Later that day, after they had put itching powder in Zacharias Smith’s clothes which had made the boy itch questionably. She was walking back the Slytherin Common Room  when Pansy Parkinson cornered her and told her with a hissed jealous voice, “Listen here, you disgusting little Half Blood bint – Draco is _mine_. Yes, I’m aware that he’s having a little _fling_ with you but believe me; that won’t last long. He’ll find someone far better than you. Someone who he loves. Someone who he’ll kiss _on the lips_ unlike you two _adorable_ little things do.” She spat the word ‘adorable’ like poisonous venom. Luna glowered at her, “Who the hell do you think you are to presume to tell me what to do with my boyfriend, Parkinson?! Just because you’re a jealous bitch doesn’t mean that you can attempt to antagonize me whenever you please. This the the what/// third time you’ve told me this? And has it happened yet?” she arched her left eyebrow. Pansy laughed bitterly, “Oh, just you _wait_ , Snape. He’ll open his eyes soon, Drakey will. Then he’ll me all _mine_ and you’ll be the sad little ex girlfriend that he never wasn’t into in the first place.” She spat on the ground, in a very unladylike fashon and then sweetly smiled but it was sickeningly sweet, “Oh, and do enjoy your little time left with him, _Half Blood_.” She sauntered off to go gossip with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Luna took a deep breath, went into the Slytherin Common Room, wanting to get the book she’d borrowed Draco and get back to her rooms deep in the Slytherin dungeons where her parents lived. She knocked on Draco’s dormitory door which he shared with Blaise Zabini, an amicable Italian wizard that was a good friend of Luna’s. Draco opened the door with a smile, “Luna, are you okay?” She replied with a forced smile, “I’m fine.” Draco sighed and hugged her close, bringing her inside the dorm, “No, you’re not.” Luna looked sharply at him with her vivid green eyes and replied,  “How would you know?” Draco kissed her cheek and asked gently, “What’s wrong, love?” Luna sighed exasperatedly and told him with a trembling sad voice that was filled with self-doubt, “Pansy… She’s what’s wrong. She keeps taunting me that I’m biding my time until you tell me to sod off.” Draco replied sternly with gently eyes, “That’s a lie. I love you, moon girl.” Luna laughed softly but smiled at the blond bisexual wizard as she asked, “What kind of love, though Draco?” Draco scoffed and replied questioningly, “Romantic obviously.” Luna smiled fondly at him and replied, “Did you not find out last year that you’re bisexual?” Draco replied with a raised eyebrow, “What does that have to do with anything, moon girl?” She quietly told him with a soft self-doubting voice, “You’ll find someone who you love more than me someday and I don’t think I can bear that, Draco.” Draco kissed her forehead, “What can I do to change your mind?” She replied with a smile, “Nothing. I’ll take the time I have with you, gladly. Speaking of time, can I have my book back, please? If you’re finished with it, that is, my dragon.” She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. He smiled softly at her, “Of course. Fascinating runes book by the way, moon girl.” She smiled, “I thought you’d enjoy it, star boy. See you soon!” She called over her shoulder as she went out. She met Blaise on her way back from the Common Room. He stopped to kiss her hand, like he greeted every lady that met his path. “Hello there, _signora_. How are you?” he amically greeted her, kissing her hand with a smile. She blushed, as always and smiled, “Well thank you, Blaise. And you?” Blaise tutted, noticing her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, “It’s rude to lie to your friends, Miss Snape. Especially stragight to their faces.” She looked down at the floor, “Don’t mind me. Just that nosy toerag, Parkinson filling me with self-doubt againt. Nothing new, I’m afraid.” She smiled weakly at him and hugged her friend close. Blaise stroked her mid back length dark red curls that were pinned back into a neat plait and replied, “All will be well, _mio amico_. Take care, _signora_.” He smiled and bid her farewell. She walked back to her rooms where she left the book but headed to the library with her bookbag full of quils, ink and parchment to finish her essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts that was due this week.

 

She bumped into Harry, her cousin who was more like a little brother to her. He smiled at her, raking a hand through her hair and asked, “Hey, Luna, can I talk to you for a bit? Alone?” She smiled at him and replied fondly to her almost sibling, “Sure, Harry. What’s on your mind, cousin?” Harry walked with her to the Room of Requirement where he walked past it three times thinking of a comfortable place to confide in his sister, well, cousin but they were much too close to be cousins. She smiled and opened the door, going in first as her duty as the older sibling come cousin. Harry awkwardly sat down and told her with embarrassment, unsureness and fear that she would never talk to him again, “Um Luna… You may have noticed that I’m not the greatest or interested in girls. Not that I don’t like you, cousin, you’re brilliant but other girls don’t work for me, but I’m still attracted to some them but blokes too. Merlin, I’m fumbling through this aren’t I? Er… what I’m trying to tell you is that I’m bisexual. Please don’t hate me, Luna. I’m still the Harry you know and love.” Luna laughed softly and moved closer to her cousin, wrapping her arms around him in a sisterly bear hug as she replied, “Harry, for Merlin’s sake, I know you’re still the same person. Sexual preference doesn’t change anything. You’re still my cousin or the brother I never asked for, Har.” She grinned at him pulling away from the hug and winking at him,  “Anyways, I accept you; regardless of what you prefer, Harry. Anyone in particular pique your interest?” Harry nervously gulped and put a hand in his hair, to comfort himself and confide in his sister, “Er… yeah but – you likely won’t be too impressed with me when I tell you who.” She patted his shoulder and replied with a smile, “It can’t be that bad, Harry. Oh Merlin, don’t tell me it’s Ron. Surely, you have better taste in men that that, Har?” Harry threw his head back in laughter as he replied, as soon as he’d recovered from laughing, “No, um actually… it’s your boyfriend.” Luna blinked a couple of times and replied, “Oh.” Harry replied with a questionable look, “’ _Oh_ ’? Is that all you have to say?” Luna softly told him, hugging him close and then letting him go, “Well… Harry I’m sorry, I love you, but I… I can’t give him up. Can you bear to wait until he leaves me?” Harry bristled, looking annoyed, “What do you mean ‘ _until he leaves you_ ’?” Luna smiled softly and replied in a self-doubting voice, “He’s bound to a promise to marry a Pureblood witch someday. I’m waiting until he tells me that it was all a joke and that he doesn’t love me at all.” Harry clenched his fists and replied tensely, “If that happens, tell me and I’ll get the twins to sort him because I can’t hurt him,” Luna smiled warmly at him as she replied, ruffling his already messy black hair, “You two are sweet. We aren’t talking at the minute. We had a fight.” Harry sympathetically patted her shoulder and replied consolingly, “What about.” Luna rolled her eyes, replying to her usual confidant about issues as he was like a brother to her and she could tell him anything, “Parkinson, of course.” Harry growled and distainfully replied, “Ugh, _her_.” Luna laughed her musical laughter and replied happily, “You and me both, Har.”

 

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin boy’s dormitories, Draco Malfoy was reading a letter from his father, Lucius. It read; ‘ _Dear Draco, My Son, it is time for you to learn of the things that you have not get been included in regarding proper Wizarding society for us Purebloods. On your sixteenth birthday, you must choose a woman of equal social standing as yours or you will be disinherited. Also, don’t even think about asking that pathetic little vampire friend of yours. She is filth, my son and beneath you. Which is why, if you were to – for some unknown reason, decide to ask her regardless of me; know this, my son. I will inform the Ministry of her status as an unregistered vampire and she will lose all human rights she may still have. Yours sincerely, Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Noble House of Malfoy._ ’ Draco read the letter thoruoughly and then, in defeat, put his head in his hands and exasperatedly asked himself, “What am I going to do?” He sat there for quite some time, trying to riddle out what to do in this predicament his father had gotten him into. It would break Luna’s heart and bring all her doubts to the surface as she had said so many times that he would eventually leave her for a Pureblood someday. On the other hand, he’d always known that he couldn’t possibly have a future with Luna – he knew his father wouldn’t let it from the start. He finally figured out what he needed to do. He needed to be the vile, snobby, stuck up Pureblood prat that Luna had always been terrified that he was underneath his gentlemanly actions around her. It would break them both; but what choice did he have?

 

* * * * * * *

 

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room and saw Pansy Parkinson, combing her hair and gossiping with Millicent Bulstrode and the Greengrass sister. “Good evening, ladies. I wonder if I might borrow Miss Parkinson for a moment?” he smiled charmingly at her, hurting himself on the inside. Pansy smiled suggestively at him, “I’m all yours, Draco. Come on, let’s go.” She got up and took his hand, leading him to a deserted classroom where they could talk. She asked him once they were alone, “What did you need me for, Draco?” she fluttered her eyelashes and smirked coyly at him. He was repulsed on the inside but forced himself to smirk charmingly and lift his left eyebrow a notch in a handsome show of his self assured beauty. He replied, “Pansy, would you do me the honour of joining me to the Yule Ball?” Pansy inhaled sharply. She’d been waiting and _waiting_ for him to drop that filthy little Half Blood and notice her for who she was; a witch of the same high social status as himself – as it were, if he was the Prince of Slytherin; she was certainly a rightful Princess. She breathlessly replied with a beaming smile, her eyes gleaming with happiness,“Oh Drakey, yes!” Draco adapted the same bored tone he used when he didn’t know what else to say or when he had to say something he didn’t wish to, “Very well. I shall begin making arrangements.” Draco sauntered off to make arrangements for the Yule Ball. He owled his mother to send the finest set of crisply ironed and starched dress robes that he had in his wardrobe. Narcissa replied not long afterward with flawless ebony robes made of the finest raw silk with an unblemished black silk tie that blended in perfectly. He would look spectacular and if there any questions asked about his questionable sexuality; he’d say that he was as straight as an arrow – which of course, was another lie. He put away his dress robes; which he would accompany with black dress shoes, shined by the house elves to look effortlessly shiny and silver cufflinks with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on them. He put his attire away and went to do his usual weekend relaxation technique – an hour or two in the library reading with a good strong cup of Earl Grey tea. He didn’t expect to literally bump right into Luna Snape on the way there. She looked worried, her wide emerald eyes framed by dark, almost black eyelashes. Darkened with concern. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you th –“ she looked up and noticed her boyfriend, “Oh, hi… Um, I was wondering if you could talk? I’m sick of fighting and I’m worried about you, star boy.” She warmly smiled at him. It hurt him, deeply to the depths of his heart to do it but he shot her his fiercest sneer and brushed invisible lint off of his Slytherin robes, “It’s fine. Watch where you’re going the next time. Sorry, I don’t have time to _chat_. I’m off to see what colour dress Pansy is wearing to the Yule Ball so I know it won’t clash horribly with my black robes.” She gently asked with widened verdant orbs, “Draco, why did you ask Pansy to the ball?” Draco scoffed and replied in the same harsh, emotionless tone; save for the cold distain, “She’s a pureblood like myself and these are things that are expected of me. That is also, none of your business.” He made his mouth twitch up at the sides in a shark like ‘I’m-better-than-you’ smile. She was hurt and dropped her arm from the reassuring gesture on his left shoulder as she asked questioningly, “Since when is it not my business who my boyfriend asks to the ball?” He barked out a harsh, cold, sinister laugh and smiled cruelly at her, “Your boyfriend? Oh, is that what you thought this was? I was practicing for when I pick out my bride the year after next. I was going to practice on Pansy next, so it seemed practical to invite her.” Luna felt like someone had punched her in the gut and asked with confusion, “W-What?” Draco sneered, “Oh, _sorry_ , did I stutter, Snape? I _said_ that we’re finished. Our little ‘ _experience_ ’ together is finished.” She clenched her fists and stood her groud. She told him in a voice that was stronger than she felt at this moment, her worse doubts coming to surface, “I… No. I will _not_ break down in front of you. You’re a spineless rotten coward and you know that this is _wrong_. You _promised_ Draco! You… you told me you wouldn’t do this…” He pretended to look at his nails and stratched them together to feign boredom with a blank look on his face when his heart was shattering with every poisonous lie he spouted to her, “Well, I couldn’t’ exactly tell you my agenda from the start, could I? It would have fractured your trust in me and you’d never have let me kiss you again.” She steeped back onto weak legs, backing into the wall and whispered, “You…” But then, she glared viciously at him and calmly told him, “You’re just like your father!” With those harse words that echoed in his brain, she stormed away, long reddish black curls flying behind her with fury. Draco felt like he’d been stabbed by his own sword and felt the hot tears in his eyes as he walked back to his dormitory.

 

Luna stormed over to Gryffindor Tower, to where her confidant and brother in all but blood was, as well as her best friends; the Weasley twins. She stormed up the portrait and almost hissed, “ _Balderdash!_ ” The Fat Lady tried to reason with her, “Dear, why are you, a Slytherin student trying to get into Gryffindor?” She growled but then her voice broke a little and in a small desperate voice she whispered hoarsely, “I… I n-need to talk t-to… to m-my bro… I need to talk to my brother!” The portrait swung open, the Fat Lady taking pity on her. She normally would have made a snide or sarcastic comment but her heart wasn’t in it at the moment. She found Harry, in the middle of a conversation with Ron but she didn’t care and ran over to him, a flurry of tears and long red curls and almost tackled him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for a moment while Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry explained to him in one sentence, “If Ginny came to you and said that some git hurt her, what would you do?” Ron nodded, “Alright mate, you got me there. Bloody hell, she was dating Malfoy! Hope the git didn’t hurt her too badly.” She nuzzled her head into Harry’s tall frame and sniffled as she whispered hoarsely in a sort of on the edge of being broken inside which rapidly grew stronger with every insult to the blond Slytherin, “That… That rotten conniving stupid arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is?” Ron and Harry supplied simply, “He’s a Malfoy.” She only seemed to have heard Harry as she replied, “Yes, Harry but he’s not usually this much of a git to me. He’s being stupid, and I really hope he’s okay. He’s never this cold or distant to me. It’s like… It’s like… It’s like Lucius has finally gotten to him or something.” Harry replied with a warm smile to lift her spirits, “That might just be what’s going on, you know.” Luna sniffed and hugged him close but then let him go and sat down beside him. She was a little better off than she was twenty minutes ago. She replied softly which quickly grew aggressive and quicker than any blade,“It still doesn’t give him the right to be a miserable arrogant stinking toe-rag about it though. And I was bloody right! I knew he’d leave me someday, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon and I -” Without realising it, tears were running down her pale cheeks again. Harry wrapped his arms around her in a warm brotherly bear hug and she responded with a fierce hug back. She continued,  “Thank you so much. I really needed that and I’m so sorry that I’m ranting now but I’m just so confused as to what’s going on in that blond head we both adore.” Ron scoffed, “Bloody idiots that you are.” Harry looked sharply at him and replied to Luna, “It’s okay, Luna. It’s okay. He’s a right foul git. I still love him thought. I can’t bring myself to hate him.” She hugged Harry this time and replied with warmth in her eyes, “That’s okay. I think you two have been crushing on each other for too long.” Harry scoffed and replied, “Don’t be daft. He left you for a Pureblood witch so why on earth would he want me?” Luna turned her gaze to the floor and told him of one of the rare times she and Draco had locked lips, “Once, when we kissed a little more passionately than usual, he almost said ‘Harry’ but covered it up with a cough and I pretended it didn’t happen. We didn’t kiss on the lips much more after that…” Harry looked at her apologetically and replied,  “Oh Luna… I’m so sorry, sis.” Luna smiled warmly at him and shoved his shoulder in a playful manner, “Harry, don’t apologise. It’s Parkinson’s fault. Not yours. Hell, you did your damnest to keep us together when you loved him.” Luna then started crying again, thinking if she had asked Draco all that time ago if he’d said ‘Harry’ when they’d kissed, then things might be better. Fred and George took that moment to walk into the Common Room and spotted the crying red-haired girl in the arms of her cousin come brother. George went up to Harry and asked with worry deepening his voice, “What the hell is going on here and why is Lunakins crying?” Harry replied with a warm smile – he was one of the few people who knew how much George adored Luna, he also knew how much he wished he could tell her. Harry replied, “Hey George, Fred. It’s Malfoy. He told her that she was ‘practice’ for helping him figure out how to act with his wife later on.” George fumed as he replied angrily, “That git! How _dare_ he hurt her like that?” Fred agreed and replied in the same tone, “I know, right? We’ll sort him, right Forge?” George’s warm brown eyes sported a fiery look of vengeance and Fred’s matched his perfectly. George replied with a smirk, “Right Gred.” The twins rubbed their hands together and Luna dried her tears, wondering what in the name of Salazar Slytherin was going on in theat blond hear of the wizard she and her cousin come brother adored.


	8. Being Asked To The Yule Ball

**A/N: This the next instalment to this book. In this chapter, we’ll finally see what I refer to as JokerCat which is George Weasley x Luna Snape. We’ll also see a little sneak peek of my golden trio OTP – Drarry. Let the ship sail the canon seas, I say! Lol please enjoy the fic and comment down below. Thank you so much and enjoy** **😊**

 

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

 

Luna had been having a rough few weeks, trying to get over the whole Fiasco with breaking up with Draco Malfoy. She didn't know it now, but she would eventually find love again... She just didn't realise that it would be with George Weasley karma and old friend of hers. Luna was walking to the gryffindor Tower which was becoming a regular Occurrence to the Slytherin witch.She was going to meet Fred and George for around a friendly pranking to try and take her mind off the blond Slytherin that she still hadn't gotten over yet.

 

The young Snape was going to prank with the Weasley twins who she had gotten considerably closer to throughout the whole ‘breaking up with Draco’ fiasco. She was still upset but knew that he wouldn’t go back on his word. Malfoys never apologised. She knew better than to even think to approach Draco in his cold, callous, Pureblood prince mindset. It was just setting herself up for more pain and she didn’t think she could take much more. She found herself spending a lot of time with the twins lately, pranking various people to try and take her mind of her blond ex-boyfriend. Despite being from rival houses; Fred, George and Luna were surprisingly close friends. George, of course, wanted much more than this. He adored the emerald eyed girl more than he could say. He was furious at the blond Slytherin for hurting her in such a cold manner and was doing everything in he and his twin’s power to make her forget about Malfoy. Sometimes, it worked well, and George would get to hear the incredibly beautiful musical laughter that came from the half-vampire’s lips when a prank was particularly funny or overly successful. On other days, they three of them would sneak down to the kitchens either midday or in the middle of the night for hot chocolate, freshly made cookies and chocolates provided by the house elves. Then, other times, when Luna was feeling particularly down, they’d sneak down to Hogsmeade when she wasn’t with them and go to Honeydukes to get some Peppermint Toads; just for her. Then there were the times with Harry, her fondly thought of brother. They’d sit by the fire in Gryffindor Common Room or the library, quietly commenting on people and roasting them when they weren’t there over cups of butterbeer that the twins had brought by earlier. It warmed her heart to see her best friends doing such sweet things to cheer her up. She was fond of her two best friends but didn’t quite look at them as closely as she did Harry, who remained her loyal big brother as well as supportive cousin.

 

That’s where the young Snape was going at the moment. She was walking to Gryffindor Tower to go and visit her little brother. She told the Fat Lady, “ _Balderdash_.” She asked, now knowing who her brother was; she was kind of given carte blanche to go to the Tower at any given time, “Thank you.” She thanked the portrait and walked into the warm, red and gold sight. She spotted her brother and his red haired best friend with Hermione near their side – the three of them seemed to be arguing, but silenced as soon as Luna was spotted. She raised an eyebrow at Harry, silently asking, “What’s going on?” He gave her a look with the green eyes they shared from sister to sister in the Evans family as if to say “I’ll tell you later.” She sat down and Ron grumpily got up and glared at Harry before leaving. Hermione huffily left, going the opposite way, leaving the Tower. Harry greeted her, “Hey Luna. How are you feeling?” “I’m okay. Today’s a good day. What’s going on here?” He smiled softly and replied,  “Glad to hear it, Luna. The tournament has Ron as jealous as shit, Hermione is trying to get us to stop fighting and I don’t think I’ve ever cherished your calm personality so much as I do now.”  She smiled a little and replied, “Wow. Can you say tension? I hope things are better soon, dear brother.” Harry chuckled and hugged her close, “So, er… How did your dad take the news that you weren’t dating his protégé anymore?” Luna smirked, “Look Harry, if _anyone_ is Father’s potions protégé, you’re looking at her. He took the news well, considering he was hoping for me and Malfoy to have a future together. My mum was crushed, poor thing.” She hugged him close. “You’re a lot like Aunt Iris, you know.” She looked at him, “Are you trying to call me soft, Harry James Potter?” Harry replied, “Um…no?” She grinned, “Yes, you are! Presumptuous Gryffindor.” She ruffled his hair and added, “Please stop growing. It’s getting ridiculous.” He smirked, “I’ll try.” She replied, “Don’t you give me James Potter’s smirk!” Harry chuckled, “Okay, okay. Sorry. Geez, sis, chill.” She laughed aloud in a happy, musical bout of laughter that made her heart happy as well as her brother’s. She replied with seething anger as she told him, sounding like her father, “Blaise approached me yesterday and told me that Malfoy told him that he agreed to go out with Pansy after a threatening letter from old man Malfoy saying that he couldn’t’ have the sodding Malfoy courting ring for me! Can you bloody believe this?!” She added, “Ugh, Harry, hold me.” He hugged her close and kissed her hair in a brotherly fashion, “That rotten stupid git. Both of them. Our git is an arse though, Lunakins.” Harry replied with a soft and slightly sad smile. She sat up and gave him what would have been a bone crushing hug if Luna was the gentle person she was. “That’s the first time you’ve called me that, Harry.” Luna told him happily with a beaming smile. He grinned, “You’ll have to think of one for me. The twins have nicknames, so I want one too. Put that curious creative mind of yours to good use other than swotting in Potions.” He smirked. She swatted his shoulder and sniffed, “I’ll show you how _creative_ I can be, Harry James Potter!” she tickled his collarbone, knowing that it was the most ticklish place he had. Harry gasped for breath, “Luna! Please! Stop!” She grinned, having her brother at her mercy, “First you have to say something.” Harry replied, “Anything!” She smirked, “You have to say – The Snape family is nice.” He looked shocked and crestfallen, but she knew that he was just playing along with her, “Fine! Snapes… Snapes are nice. Happy?” She grinned and stopped tickling him, “Fantastic.” After that, she sat with her head on Harry’s shoulder, he was much taller than her. She thought for a while and quietly asked, “How would you feel about ‘Harrybear’?” He smiled, “Why a bear?” She smiled, “Well, you’re sweet, protective of those you love, brave but also determined to rid those who assume things of you of those assumptions.” Luna added with a smile. “Plus, you’re a right bear in the mornings, Har.” He laughed at that and smiled warmly, “Harrybear it is, Lunakins.” She smiled at him and they stayed there for a while, talking about this and that to pass the time.

 

She suddenly asked him, “Have you  seen Gred and Forge?” He replied with a secretive smile,  “Saw them sneaking down the passageway to the one-eyed witch. Must be going to Honeydukes again.” She playfully shoved his arm and replied, “Stop teasing, brother dear. It’s not very polite.” Harry replied with a smirk in his tone, not on his lips, “Says the Slytherin who is more often seen in Gryffindor Tower.” She smiled at him and replied, proud of her brother’s roasting abilities, “Touché.” He laughed, so hard in fact, that his stomach hurt from laughing. She grinned, glad to see her usually melancholy brother or cousin happy. She asked him in good sport, “Are you up for a round of roasting today, brother dear?” Harry replied with a smile, “When am I not, sister dear?” He sat up again, the laughter making him slide down the couch. She grinned and replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders,  “Fair enough.” Not long after their roasting session (mostly of Slytherins), she spotted her two favourite red headed people and greeted them cheerfully, “Hi Gred, Forge. Where have you been?” Fred smiled as George replied, sitting down beside her on the couch, “Just in Honeydukes. Got you some peppermint toads again, Lunakins.” He passed her the bag of peppermint toads with a warm smile. She grinned and hugged them both. Fred first who accepted it like a big brother and George who hugged her for a little longer then necessary, even though no one seemed to notice that. She praised them both for their thoughtfulness after hugging them both, “You’re both so sweet, thank you.” They replied at the same time, “Hey, want to go prepare for out prank on Crabbe and Goyle?” She got up off the couch, hugged her brother goodbye, with a quick, “See you soon, Har!” and then turned to the brighter red-haired fellow pranksters with a mischievous grin,“I’m so there.” They laughed and whisked her off to the Room of Requirement where they made plans to prank the two food-loving Slytherin boys.

 

A week later, after a hearty breakfast in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning, she got up from the Slytherin table, proud of herself for not even sparing a glance to her ex-boyfriend. Luna was walking to the Room of Requirement when George Weasley saw she was alone and thought it was the perfect time to ask her to the Yule Ball. He approached her and asked shyly, “Hey there, Lunakins.” She smiled warmly at him, lifting his spirits higher and replied, “Hi Forge. You okay?” He replied, “Er… yeah. Wondering if I might have a word though, Lunakins?” She looked curious and walked with him to the Room of Requirement. Once there, George took her hands in his and told her, his heart on his sleeve, “Um… Luna, look; I know that it’s not long after that bloody foul git broke your heart but – um… Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me, please? As friends, of course?” She beamed happily at him, hugging him close as she smiled at the handsome red-haired twin. Over the last few weeks, she had noticed how handsome George was and how sweet, passionate and adorable he was. She liked him. She beamed as she replied happily, “I’d love to, George. We can make him regret his mistake.” She smirked maliciously at the mention of making the blond Slytherin pay for his mistakes.


	9. 9. The Yule Ball

**A/N: The Yule Ball is finally here and JokerCat are going to try and make Draco pay for hurting Luna. Sadly no Drarry in this chapter but the next chapter is where the boys finally discover each other’s love. Take care and please discuss / comment down below! Also, I’m sorry but I kind of ship Pansmione and couldn’t help myself. You’ll see how this impacts Drarry later** **😉**

 

Luna was excited about being asked to the ball by George Weasley in spite of her break up with Draco Malfoy. She was excited because over these past few weeks; George had become more and more attractive 0 not just in his physical physique but his charming ways, how he could make her laugh and cheer her up faster than you could say ‘skiving snackboxes’.

 

George was also immensely excited to be taking the beautiful half-vampire to the Yule Ball. He had loved her for as long as he could remember. Before, when she’d been with Malfoy, it had hurt a little more everytime Malfoy had made her smile, laugh and blush the little the half-vampire could. So, when Malfoy broke her heart, he took it upon himself to try to win her heart. Even if he failed or if she just wanted to be friends. Here they were, going to the Yule Ball together. He couldn’t believe his luck. He dressed the best he could in a black, red and white dress robes with a black ribbon to tie around his neck for a fancy alternative to a silk tie. Fred, his twin was dressed in the same robes but it was nice for them to match and it was kind of obvious that they had intended to match. He knew that Luna loved the little sweet smelling bouquets of violets that he’d sometimes bring her with purple daisies knowing that she loved their smell and cheerful colours. He half expected her to wear violet or lilac to the Yule Ball but knew better than that. The Slytherin witch knew that she looked gorgeous in darker colours and intended to probably wear black or grey. He hoped it was black. He enjoyed seeing how gorgeous she was when she was in the most comfortable colour fo her to wear. The one thing that he had that was different with his twin was that he tied his long red hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck like he’d often seen his older brother Bill do from time to time. He waited in the Gryffindor Common Room with his twin, Fred who was going with Angelina Johnson. Deep in the Slytherin Dungeous, Luna Snape was getting ready with a dear friend, Hermione Granger who she had invited to her parents’ quarters where she usually lived during the school term and during holidays. Since most of her friends were in different houses to her; it wasn’t any skin off the young half-vampire’s back. She was getting ready for the Yule Ball with George Wealsey. She wore a form flattering long black flowing velvet gown with skin tight long sleeves that reached her wrists and ended in an elegant ‘v’ shape. She paired it with a pretty pair of black leather pointed toe flat pumps and silver jewellery. She wore simple but elegant delicate silver drop earrings with small blood red garnets in the middle as well as the matching pendant. She wore her long flowing red curls in a half up half down style. The left side; she wore in a tiny elegant coiled bun but the right hand side was draped over her shoulder and held in place with bobby pins as well as being adorned with tiny burgundy flower clips. She was hopeless when it came to makeup as she didn’t wear it much so Hermione helped her. Hermione added simple eyeliner to the Slytherin witch’s look as well as deep blood red lips. She didn’t know it – but she looked lovelier than her namesake in the sky. Before both girls knew it, it was time for the ball. Hermione had excitedly told her a few weeks ago that she was pansexual and that she was going to come out to Harry and Ron after the ball.Hermione’s crush was with Luna’s ex-boyfriend and both girls found it odd but tried to hide the pain, especially Hermione who just wanted to ask Pansy to dance.. Draco didn’t know that his current girlfriend was bisexual and crushing on the Gryffindor Golden Girl. She blushed and asked Luna, “Luna, do I look okay? Do you think Viktor will be there on time?” The Slytherin smiled at her and replied, “You look like a princess. Wear blue more often, Mi. It’s definitely your colour.” Hermione grinned and turned to her friend, “I could say the same about you and red. It makes your green eyes so virulent!” She smiled at her friend’s comment and replied, “Are you going to tell them tomorrow or...?” Hermione replied, “Yeah, I am. I hope they take it okay… Harry’s going to come out later this year apparently.” Luna grinned, “That’s wondeful! I’m so happy for you both. And if Ronald is a git, you tell me so the twins and I can sort him out.” Hermione hugged her close and walked with her to the Gryffindor Common Room where George was waiting for her. Hermione was meeting Viktor in the Great Hall.

 

George hugged her in greeting and whispered, “You look amazing, Lunakins.” She blushed and smiled at him, “You look wondrous. Wear black more often, hm?” she shyly joked with him. He chuckled and replied, “Only if you wear that fetching colour of blood red again. It’s gorgeous on you and goes well with your black.” She laughed and asked, “Ready to go?” He replied, gently kissing her forehead, a gesture he and his twin would do from time to time so it wasn’t out of place but made the young Slytherin witch blushed crimson as she realised that she liked him now. And yes, they were going as friends but she could fantasize that it was more, couldn’t she? ‘ _No. Be brave, like he is and tell him!_ ’ she scolded herself internally in her father’s harshest teaching tone. She looked into George’s eyes and told him quietly, “Can I take this moment, before we go out there, to tell you that I actually really like you and I’ve liked you for about a week but was too scared to say?” she rambled with blushing cheeks. He grinned beatifically and replied, “Let me get this straight, are you trying to tell me that you find me handsome and want me romantically?” She blushed and nodded, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek bashfully. He grinned and kissed her hair lovingly, feeling like his birthday, Christmas and Malfoy humiliation had come all at once. He looked into her emerald green eyes and told her, “I have loved you since you were a first year.” She grinned at him and kissed his lips boldly. He hummed against her velvety blood red painted lips and kissed back adoringly. When they broke away moments later, Luna was composed from her blushing and snuggled into him before asking, “Ready to go and show the world how much I love you too?” He smirked and replied, “Alright, Lunakins. Um… we kind of need pet names for each other if we’re going to make him think we’ve been together for a bit instead of just now.” She smirked a little and told him, “Why George, what do you take me for? I am a Slytherin after all. Remember, the house you and Gred could have been in?” She grinned and offered, “How about Lunaflower and Georgebean? Or darling and dearest? Or king of mischief and queen of curiosity? Or rose and petal?” He chuckled and replied, “They’re all perfect, darling Lunaflower.” She blushed scarlet and replied, “Why thank you, dearest Georgebean.” George threw her a dashingly cheeky boyish grin while offering her his elbow to place her hand in the crook of like the lady she was, “Ready, beautiful?” She smiled, tucking her delicate pale hand into the crook of his elbow and walking proudly with him down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower to the grand looking Great Hall with Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, his date. They spot many people that they know, as well as the blond who hurt Luna so much. Luna notices he’s looking like a sculpted god in elaborate silk robes that must have cost thousands of galleons with silver cufflinks with his family’s crest adorning them. George noticed her looking and whispered, “It’s okay. I’m here for you and he can’t hurt you here, darling.” She turned back to him and smiled gratefully at him. Pansy was wearing a very ruffled pale pink gown and looked regal as a queen. What Luna failed to notice is that she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Hermione. Draco also noticed this and whispered, “Do I want to know why you’re staring at Granger?” She shook her head and replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Drakey. Have I told you that you look absolutely fabulous this evening?” Draco smirked and replied, “Of course, I do, Pansy. You look rather nice too. You’ll do, I suppose.” He grinned teasingly at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. She pretended not to see this and knew that his eyes would be on the Snape girl and Weasley all night.

 

Draco watched Luna laughing at something George must have said to make her laugh as they danced to the soft music in the background. He watched Potter go over to her and ask her politely for a dance, knowing they were cousins but couldn’t help but feel the gnarled hand of jealousy gnaw at his stomach. The worst thing was; he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of! Was it Potter for dancing with his beautiful ex-girlfriend or was it his childhood best friend dancing with his most secret crush? He felt so confused, knowing that he wasn’t even into girls but dated Luna because he was fond of her and saw her as more of a sister than anything. Like when he had told her he loved her; it was more like a big brother telling their little sister the same thing. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was Potter that he really wanted. A dangerous, burning fire burned in his heart and stomach and he looked at Pansy, drinking in how beautiful she was but knowing that he could never love her as he was gay. It was about time that he told her as such. He’d already told Luna that he was bisexual but that so he wouldn’t hurt her by making her think that she was just some stupid cover up or something. It wasn’t like that. He had loved her like a little sister and every time he kissed her, even if it was just on the forehead, it felt like kissing his sister and it was wrong. He knew that he’d rather be kissing Blaise or Theo or most of all – Potter. He knew that the show must go on though and he must make the entire school think he was straight as an arrow and fond of Pansy, but not in love because Malfoys don’t fall in love. He also spotted Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley dancing together happily and envied their happiness and openness. They were so in love and proud to be out. He knew he could never do that for pain of his father’s wrath. He waltzed elegantly with Pansy, fliting with her and complimenting her. He knew that he had to do this in order to win his father’s approval and to not let Luna or himself be harmed by Lucius Malfoy’s toxic notions of loyalty. Luna was watching him flirting and being in what she assumed was love with Pansy. It cut her open like a knife seeing it in front of her eyes was different than thinking it. She swallowed and looked deeply into George’s comforting chocolate brown eyes. He understood and kissed her nose, hugging her close. George whispered to her, “It’s okay, my beautiful Lunaflower.” She smiled lovingly at him and laughed happily. Draco saw them whispering what were probably sweet nothings to each other and saw red because he longed to do that with his crush. He knew that Luna knew that he loved whispering things to his lovers and was angry and jealous. This was his breaking point at seeing Luna and George. He whispered to Pansy, “Pansy, may I kiss you?” Pansy looked at him, acting her part wondrously, with stars in her eyes replied, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” She longed for Hermione to speak these words to her but wouldn’t dare because she assumed that the Golden Gryffindor Girl was as straight as an arrow and in love with Weaselbee. Draco kissed her deeply, trying to numb the pain in his heart. Even though she was over him, it hurt her to see him so openly kissing her torturer from the past four years. She feels the tears rolling down her eyes, thankfully not smudging her eyeliner thanks to Hermione’s waterproof charm. She snuggled into George and then heard Draco whisper to Pansy with her vampric hearing, “I love you, Pansy.” She squealed, “Ooh Drakey! I love you too” Even though both Pansy and Draco knew it was a lie and a blatant lie at that, it was there for the rest of Hogwarts to believe. Luna heard them, gasped and ran out of the Great Hall with tears rolling down her pale cheeks and George Weasley running after her.

 

He looked into Pansy’s dark eyes and asked, “Can we perhaps find a quiet place to discuss a few things?” She replied with a happy smile that was forced, “Of course, Drakey. Let’s go. The Room of Requirement should do nicely.” She took his hand and brought him to the aforementioned room on the seventh floor. Pansy felt her heart beating rapidly because she couldn’t keep this up any longer. She knew that her friend and former crush was gay but couldn’t say. She herself was bisexual and damn it all; she was going to tell him so. Draco closed the door, using charms to ensure that it was soundproof and locked. He looked into Pansy’s eyes and told her, “Pansy, I need to tell you something. It has to do with our relationship.” Pansy felt her already rapid heartbeat qucken as she replied, “Of course, Draco. What is it?” He was comforted by her brutal honesty in her reply as he blurted out his true sexuality to her, “Pansy… I am – I not attracted to females.” She simply smiled and told him, “I’m aware of this, Draco. Do you think me stupid? Of course I knew you were gay. We _have_ been friends since the cradle after all. Frankly, Drakey, I’m not straight either. I’m bisexual and crushing on the most unlikely of witches for myself.” She blushed and told him. He smiled and hugged her close, “I’m glad that we can be honest with each other. May I ask the name your witch?” She smirked, “Draco, I’m a Slytherin. I don’t give information for free. Tell me about your crush. It takes one to know one.” Draco blushed and replied, “You’d laugh at me.” He ran a hand through his formerly perfectly styled hair. She chuckled, “That’s also what I’m scared you’ll do. How about on the count of three we tell each other? Are you ready?” She counted and they both exclaimed, “Hermione Granger” “Harry Potter”. Twin expressions of shock and surprise were gazing at each other before Draco sheepishly broke the silence, “It seems like we’re both attracted to impulsive Gryffindors with hero or heroine complexes.” Pansy laughed and hugged him, “I guess it does, Draco. Come, let’s get back to the ball. People will talk.” They headed back to the Great Hall. At the same time, in a different part of the castle; the Astronomy Tower to be exact, Luna Snape was crying softly into her newly acquired boyfriend’s chest. “I-I’m so sor… so sorry about this G-George… Georgebean.” George hugged her close, gently patting her back as he whispered, “It’s okay darling, it’ll be okay. I’m here for you and I love you.” She sniffed and smiled weakly up at him, “I love you t-too, Georgebean.”

 

There they stayed on the Astronomy Tower as the ball was raging down in the Great Hall, in their own little star scattered, silent piece of perfection where they could just be in each other’s arms for as long as they wished without any interruptions. Well, that was until Professor Evans found the young couple on the Astronomy Tower together. She silently slipped away and made a mental not not to tell her husband, for fear the infamous Professor Snape would have cardiac arrest at his only child being romantically inclined to a Weasley.


	10. The Order of the Phoenix?

**A/N: Here we are, the Order of the Phoenix! Sorry that I didn’t do a chapter directly after the Yule Ball but I’m anxious to get the ball rolling and to get us farther into the story of HP as we know it so that I can start Drarry. Now, I play Draco as a boy who had no choice. If you have anything against that, please don’t flame but say so below and I’ll see your opinions. Take care dearies!**

Things went well for George and Luna after the Yule Ball. They had grown closer and had gradually fell into a wondrously loving relationship full of happiness. Draco Malfoy however, was anxious that he would never get his love to notice him for much more else than a blond, arrogant Pureblood pest. He was melancholy and feared for his future, being the only son and heir to a Dark family. His father, who he despised, was thankfully; incarcerated in Azkaban where he could no longer harm his mother or him. He had spend a lot of time with Luna during the summer – admiring the vampire for her kindness, reassurance, acceptance and friendship.

 

Speaking of Luna, she was recently getting ready to go with her parents to an Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was her first meeting and she had just been introduced to the Order. It was her first meeting and she was nervous. As the daughter of a spy for the Order who was also a Death Eater; the short red-haired vampire was concerned for her fate. She abhorred the Death Eaters and refused to join their ranks, no matter what. She had been told by her father, Severus, that she had the horrible job of “spying” on Harry Potter, as the “perfect spy to feed tid bits to other Death Eaters about the Boy Who Lived”. She refused to but her cousin in harms way. Thankfully, her father had taught her carefully in the mind arts of Occlumency and Legilimency to keep her mind’s barriers safe from the Dark Lord. She was a strong Legillimens and Occlumens, inheriting the skill from her parents. She was a natural and offered to help Harry so that he would be able to shield himself against the Dark Lord’s connection since he and his uncle Severus didn’t exactly see eye to eye, but their relationship had developed a great deal. Luna was working on getting Harry to move in with her parents who were his aunt and uncle on his mother’s side. Surprisingly, Severus had been accepting to the idea. He wanted to preserve Lily’s memory well and knew that taking care of her son would help this. His wife was more accepting than he, knowing that Iris Snape was delighted at her daughter’s interest into her cousin’s wellbeing. She was conscious that her husband wasn’t the fondest of the boy because of his father, but was working on fixing that poisoned relationship. Surpisingly, Luna’s godfather, Remus Lupin, was the first to apologise. Remus even managed to get his lover, Sirius Black, to apologise – however somewhat begrudgingly, to the esteemed Potions Master. Severus was anxious to Sirius’ intentions but knew that it was for the best to listen to his wife. After all, happy wife, happy life, right?

 

Luna was working on potions with her father as we speak. She was adding the finishing touches to her Pepperup Potion while the Calming Draught bubbled under her meticulous father’s care. She softly told him, “Father, it needs more Salamander blood. I’ve only added five, due to the books instruction. But your old textbooks says that seven drops is better and causes the potion to become more potent?” Severus smiled at his daughter and replied softly, “That would be correct, moonpetal. I’d give you five points to Slytherin if we were at school. Since we not… Hm, I suppose you may have an hour’s time with your ruffian of a boyfriend. After the potion is finished, of course.” She grinned at him and hugged him close, knowing that his stern, stoic school mask wasn’t worn at home. At home he was gentler, softer and sombre, an effect of being through too much at such a young age, since he was in his mid thirties. She grinned and replied, “Won’t you be speding time with Mother during that time, Father?” He smiled long and sly, “Perhaps I shall, Miss Snape. It’s been too long since I have presented your radiant mother with a bouquet of yellow irises and white roses. You know as well as I do that they are her favourites.” She grinned at her father and replied, “The pepper up potion is finished, Father. May I go and see George now, please? I know that he’ll be upstairs as we’re in order headquarters.” She smiled, shaking her almost waist length red curls and tying them into a simple ponytail for the time being. Severus stole her hair ribbon with a smirk and intoned with mock tutting in false disapproval, “Now, Miss Snape, the last time I recall; your boyfriend told you that he preferred that pretty red hair down. And I must say that I agree with him. Now, run along.” She grinned, hugged her father and went upstairs, as their potions lab was in the basement of Grimmauld Place. She walked up the steep, sleek black marble staircase and bumped into her taller, red haired boyfriend. George chuckled and hugged her close, “I was just coming down to see if you were finished or would be finished soon, Lunaflower. I missed you, darling.” He inhaled the sweet smell of her long red curls – jasmine, vanilla and cherry blossom. He wasn’t sure what potions she used on her long silky hair but it was _wondrous_ and he hoped to Merlin she would never change that glorious scent. She giggled, “Georgebean, we were only down there since nine o’clock. I had breakfast.” George chuckled and kissed her hair, “Love, it’s three o’clock. I’ve missed my flower.” She laughed louder, musical as always, to George’s delight.

 

She smiled at him and kissed his freckled nose, reaching onto her tiptoes to do so. She asked with a grin, “Anything interesting happen when I was down there?” He smiled cheekily as he asked, “Oh, just your godfather’s boyfriend teaching us about days of Mauradering. I’ll tell you later so that you can join in, if you’d like, moonflower.” She smiled as she replied, “Hm, that depends. The Mauraders could be harshe, unforgiving, arrogant toerags when they wanted. Just look what they did to my dad. And he wasn’t even romantically attracted to Lily! He was like an older brother to her. Merlin, I shudder to think about Potter’s actions if my dad had been romantically inclined with Aunt Lily.” She smiled and kissed his nose, “But, you and Gred are geniuses and will probably find ways to soften them, like you did to my heart.” She winked her dark green eye at him and grinned. He grinned back at her and hugged her close, smirking as he lifted her off the ground and carried her to where he and Fred, his twin were staying for their time at No.12 Grimmauld Place. George grinned and kissed her lips gently, whispering to her, “Freddie’s downstairs with Angelina. She’s apparently a member of the Order too. So, that means that it’s just you and me, darling.” She chuckled, “Why dearest, you wouldn’t compromise a lady’s honour, now would you?”  He grinned wolvishly, “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” She smirked, “Oh, really?” She lowered her red lashes and kissed him lovingly. He kissed back with fervor and then broke the kiss. He snuggled her close and asked, “Will you read to me, darling? You know that I don’t understand Potions unless it’s you reading it.” She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, “That’s utter bollocks and you know it, but luckily for you – I enjoy my father’s fine art and would be happy to read to you. _Accio_ Father’s old textbook.” An old, battered volume of Advanced Potion Making appeared in the slight girl’s arms. She smirked and read four potions to him while snuggling in his arms in a sitting position on his bed, where they snuggled up. He whispered into her long red curls, pulling them gently loose from being tied up. He loved her long red curls and played with them as she read to him, causing her to want to blush but not being able to. George whispered to her, “I don’t want you to be a spy. It’s a dangerous task and I’m worried for you, darling Lunaflower.” She kissed his cheek and told him with a soft smile, "Georgebean dearest, I appreciate you being worried about me; but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself just fine. I am a Snape after all." George smiled back at her – that soft smile was contagious to him, as he replied "Lunaflower darling, I understand that but I'm a Gryffindor and I just want to protect the witch I love." She kissed his nose and answered him lovingly, "As sweet as that is, I'll let you know if I need your help, petal." He kissed her lips gently and then whispered directly into her ear, "Fair enough, flower." After some time, they decided to go downstairs where someone was waiting for them. Luna spotted Draco Malfoy, she couldn’t miss that head of white blond hair anywhere. She hugged him close and smiled at him, “How are you?” He hugged her back, “As well as can be expected in these troubling times. How about you?” She smiled, “Well, thank you. I was just reading with my boyfriend.” Draco chuckled, “Is that why his eyes are so full of mischief, is it?” She playfully replied, “Draco Malfoy, are you staring at my boyfriend? No dragon, that’s just his constant state, right dearest?” She turned to look at Goerge, “True that, darling. Hey Draco.” Draco smiled, having grown a quiet sort of respect for George Weasley for looking after the shy reserved girl and loving her like no tomorrow.

 

She had never like the Malfoy patriarch. He had judged her for being friendly with her cousin Harry, other members of different houses and her mother’s blood status – which by extension, meant hers. She had noticed that he had been frosty towards her when she would visit Draco and her godmother, Narcissa Speaking of the Malfoy matriarch; she looked more worried and anxious as the vampire had seen her look in quite some time. She hugged her godmother and asked, “Aunt Cissa, are you alright?” Ever since Luna had been little, Narcissa had told her to call her ‘aunt’ as her mother and Narcissa were close friends from Hogwarts, despite Iris being a Hufflepuff. Narcissa hugged her back and replied, “I’m afraid not, little moon. Where is your father? I must speak to him. It’s about… Him.” Luna gasped, not knowing if she was referring to Lucius or the Dark Lord. “He’s downstairs in his laboratory trying to fix his latest invention. Draco, Pansy, if you’d like – you can join George and I in the front room.” She smirked a little and added, “Harry is in there with ‘Mi. They’re going over the Defence Against the Dark Arts  essay for Uncle Remus.” Draco blushed at the mention of his crush. Remus Lupin had been awarded the chance to return as the DADA professor since the headmaster had found a way to diminish Tom Riddle’s curse on the position. He was happily living in Grimmauld Place with his long-term boyfriend, Sirius Black. He was thinking of asking the animagus that he loved to be his husband, since the wizarding law against werewolves had grown stronger, but there were no laws against ordinary wizards marrying. What the Ministry worker that officiated the marriage didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Pansy Parkinson  smirked and walked into the front roo,. Her first job was to introduce herself to the lovely bookworm showing the Boy Who Lived how to study. She sat down elegantly and introduced herself, “Miss Granger, allow me to introduce myself. I am Pansy Parkinson. I couldn’t help but notice how possibly radiant you look you look today.” Hermione blushed profusely and her blush only deepened when Pansy summoned a lovely bouquet of pale blue roses, knowing that it was her favourite colour from the Yule Ball and information from Luna. Hermione blushed deepened and she replied bashfully, “Thank you, Pansy. Please, call me Hermione. The flowers are beautiful. Thank you.” She smirked at the blushing Gryffindor, “Not at all, Hermione. A little bird told me that baby blue was your favourite colour.” Hermione grinned and brushed a curl out of her eyes. She told her with a smile, “Would you… would you maybe like to get coffee or butterbeers or something sometime, Pansy?” Pansy’s chocolate brown eyes lit up with happiness as she replied, “That would be simply wondrous, Hermione.” Harry grinned at them both and Draco cleared his throat.

 

Harry jumped a little and sheepishly offered Luna a smile as he asked, "What's Malfoy doing here?" Luna glared softly at him and told him with a hint of her father’s sternness in her tone, "Harry, play nice. He's here because he's no longer affiliated with the Death Eaters. His story to tell. You want in, ask the boy." Harry sighed and told her, "Fine, I will." Luna chose that moment to exit the room to go and get George so that they could all be in the room together. Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Malfoy, why are you here?" Draco flinched at the mention of his last name. He dejectedly replied, “Nice to see you too, Potter. It’s Black, actually. I'm here because once again; my father cocked up. Which to make a long story short - I'm a werewolf now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me because of it.” Harry gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft, comforting look with his emerald eyes, “Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy. And while you're here - it's Harry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Erm… so, truce?” Draco smiled ever so slightly and replied softly, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that for a long time, Potter. Alright, call me Draco then. Oh, by the way; I'm not a Malfoy any longer. My father disowned me for being gay.” Harry smiled and lowered his lashes, “Let’s shake on it then… Draco. Y-You're… gay?” Draco looked up and smiled, genuinely smiled at the brunet as he replied but then grew nervous at the added comment about his sexuality, “Oh, is there a problem with _that_? Figures that that Saint Potter hates gays.” Harry smiled but then blushed awkwardly and explained, "No, Draco. You've got it all wrong. I'm bisexual." Draco looked surprised and smiled, “Oh really?” Harry smiled, “Really.” Luna took that moment to walk right over to Harry, re-entering the room, not seeing that the two were hitting it off wonderfully. “Hello cousin!” She hugged him from behind and them hugged Draco before sitting down next to George on the couch, “Hello best friend.” Draco offered her a soft smile, not wanting to tell her that he had been hitting it off with her cousin while he was there. “Cissa told me everything when I went to go and get my prankster, Draco. How are you feeling?” Draco ran a hand through his hair and took Luna’s hand, “Join me in the garden, Luns?” She smiled and told Harry, “Harry, I’m so sorry for interrupting your conversation. I think Ron’s looking for you, by the way. He’s in the kitchen, nothing new there. George dearest, I won’t be long.” Luna turned to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek before leaving with Draco. Harry chuckled a little and went into the kitchen with a smile. Draco brought Luna out into the garden where he hugged her close and told her, “Regardless to popular opinion, you are my sister in all but blood, Luna Snape. I love you, but not like that. I am terribly sorry for leading you on like I did when we were dating but you see, I’m gay. I’ve been gay for an awfully long time. Pansy knows. She’s bisexual and in love with Hermione.” Luna grinned and hugged him close, “I’m so happy for you to be out in the open. I feel the same, Draco. You’re my brother in all but blood. So, big brother – am I right in seeing sparks flying with you and my cousin?” Draco blushed, his pale cheeks making it stand out, “Oh Merlin, it’s not that obvious is it?” She laughed at that, emerald eyes shining with mischief as she added, “For what it’s worth, he adores you. He’s oblivious to how you feel though so you need to tell him.” Draco smiled and told her, “I plan to. I’m waiting for the right time. Preferably after I join the Order, Luns.” She grinned and hugged him close in a sisterly hug. “Shall we return to your future boyfriend’s company?” Draco blushed and replied, “Luna! He’s nothing of the sort… yet.” He smiled long and sly which made her grin. Draco gently approached his mother, handing Luna back to his mother’s care as he approached the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he asked, “Sir, I trust you got my mother and I’s letter?” Dumbledore turned to him and asked with a stern voice that said he didn’t trust the Malfoy heir, yet. “Indeed I did, young Malfoy. Shall we proceed to my study and get you initiated? Your mother’s already been to see me.” Draco smiled and replied, “The sooner the better, sir.” Dumbledore and Draco disappeared to his study where they drew up Order of the Phoenix documentation for Dumbledore’s own security.

 

After going through that, he goes for a walk to clear his head. During that walk; he didn’t know that he was being stalked by Fenir Greyback. When he least expected it, Fenir attacked him and leered, “Why hello there pretty little traitor. Hm… tasty little morsel, ain’t ya?” Draco cowered and tried to protect himself, but it was futile. He was doomed. He hadn’t even gotten to thell Harry that he adored him. His poor mother! She’d be _crushed_. Fenir laughed darkly and replied, “I can practically smell the fear off of you, cub. Hm… Now I wonder if you know what the Dark Lord has told me to do because your dear little Daddy got himself landed in Azkaban?” Draco sweated and panicked, wanting to call out for someone, anyone and feeling pathetic for not being able to fight him off. Fenir attacked him, running at him with a swift bite to Draco’s left forearm which was more painful than any Cruciatus curse Lucius Malfoy could have used on him. He screamed in agony and blacked out soon afterwards. He woke up in a familiar looking sitting room. Harry could be heard pacing beside him, worried sick. Luna was looking down at him, “Oh thank Merlin. I thought you’d never wake. Dragon. Are you okay?” She tended to his wounds and called Harry over, “Harry, come help me with Draco’s wounds. He’ll need you to distract him while I get this bandaged.” She looked after him with Harry hugging Draco close as he sobbed, hating being so vulnerable in Harry’s arms. Luna noticed the slashing cuts and noticed they wouldn’t heal and a single tear fell down her face, “Oh Draco… No. Don’t confirm my suspicions.” Draco weakly whispered, “I’m sorry… but you’re probably right, moon girl.” She gasped and told him, “I can heal you… It depends on if you’d rather be a different kind of monster than this. Our kind is less pain incuding.” Draco looked confused, “ _Our_? Who’s the other vampire?” Harry blushed and told him, “Apparently my mother was a vampire. I’m one by inheritance and Luna was brutally attacked so she was forced into this life, as you well know.”

 

Draco looked to the floor, “I know the feeling… It’s not the greatest. So, you’re bisexual? Do you date blonds?” Harry chuckled nervously as turned beetroot red and shyly answered, “Just silver eyed ones that have been disowned.” He smiled at that and replied, “That’s awfully specific, Harry.” Harry threw him a crooked smile, “Nah, I just know what I want, Draco. So… me, you; first Hogsmeade back at Hogwarts?” Draco smirked and replied, “Two o’clock sharp, dress warmly and be the gentleman.” Harry looked confused, “How do you expect me to do that?” Draco asked, “Nevermind. _I’ll_ be the gentleman.” Harry chuckled, “Well they say to stick to what you’re good at.” Draco blushed and replied, “Are you a good kisser, Harry?” Harry smiled wickedly, his green eyes shining mischievously, “There’s only one way for you to find out, Draco.” Draco blushed and looked into his eyes. Harry leaned forward, cupped his face in his hands and kissed the bond – like he’d been waiting to for what seemed like forever. ‘ _Finally!_ ’ Harry thought with a smile.


End file.
